Return of Old Foes
by Trevor the Enchanter
Summary: The first JNDP crossover. The Fenton family move into Retroville, and Jimmy is warned of danger by a ghost prophet. Soon, they will have to deal with deadly enemies. Only allied with the Fenton family will Jimmy and his friends stand a chance. (Complete)
1. Default Chapter

Well, as far as I know, this is the first Jimmy Neutron/DP crossover. Jimmy may not be completely in character, but I'll do the best I can.

Giramon: Good luck with the story. By the way, when are you going to continue with the other one?

Me: I have writer's block right now, but I should start soon.

15-year-old Jimmy Neutron got out of bed. He didn't get too much sleep, since he was working on a portal that can transport others to different worlds. Christmas Vacation gave him a lot of time to work on it.

_At least I got about 4 hours, which was enough time to get REM sleep, which is what you really need. _He thought.

He had grown over the past 2 years. He still had his acorn-shaped hair, but he was nearly 6 feet tall now, towering over his rival Cindy Vortex, who was only 5'5. He also had some muscles now, unlike when he was 10.

He got dressed quickly and got his homework on igneous rocks. He was ready to go to school when he heard a voice.

"James Neutron… James…" the voice moaned.

"Who are you?" he demanded. "Show yourself!"

He appeared as an old man with a stick. He looked like a prophet. He was green and was flying around the room.

"I come to you, James Neutron." said the old man.

"That much is obvious." he replied. "Why did you come here?"

"I came to bring you a warning, James." he said. "Call me Seer, for that is what I am."

"Okay, Seer, what's the message?"

"A great foe will soon challenge you, and your brain will not overcome it. An old enemy will arise, wanting vengeance."

"Than who is it?"

"To see him is beyond my powers, but know this: You and your friends will not beat him alone. In addition, you will have to fight an enemy similar to what you have faced before."

"You haven't given me any definite answers, only speaking in riddles. Who are you talking about?"

"I cannot give you that answer, for my powers are limited. All I know is that it threatens all life, not just Earth. In order to beat it, you must find the Halfa."

"What the heck is a "Halfa"? I've never even heard of it."

"You must find it, and it is in Retroville. You will need his help to succeed. In order to find out, set your machine to 44678-9663."

"And where will that lead?"

"That is for you to find out, young genius. And now I say farewell."

He disappeared as suddenly as he had come, leaving Jimmy with a lot of questions.

_Who the heck was he? What is a Halfa? Is he even telling the truth? It could easily be a trap by one of my enemies._

Jimmy went outside and turned on his jetpack. Since his mind was on his mysterious encounter, he nearly hit buildings and people, which made many of the townspeople angry.

It didn't take him very long to reach Retroville high, which wasn't very different from the elementary school. He went down to the ground and his 2 friends, Carl and Sheen, greeted him.

"Guess what, Jimmy?" said Sheen. "I got a life-size Ultralord statue!"

Sheen Estavez was the same as always, obsessed with Ultralord and pining over Libby, Cindy's best friend. His appearance had changed little, other than the fact that he had grown taller.

"I got to go to the Llama convention!" Carl said excitedly. He was still overweight and wimpy as he had always been, but he had grown a little stronger. One thing that hadn't changed a bit was his Llama obsession.

"Good for you, Carl." said Jimmy. "I just hope you didn't forget about the report."

"Crud, that was due today?" said Sheen. "Why is the world so cruel?"

"How could you have not gotten it done?" asked Jimmy in amazement. "We had a week to do it, and I finished mine in ten minutes."

"Whoops, I… wrote about Llamas instead." said Carl. "I'm going to get another F."

"At least you don't have your mom scolding you about your grades all day!" exclaimed Sheen.

"Break it up, you two." said Jimmy before and argument could start. "Let's just get to class."

Jimmy's page was ringing, and sure enough, it was his partner and student, William Thornhill. He was 2 years older and an orphan, but was also very smart. Jimmy had started to teach him when he was 12 years old. (Jimmy, not Will)

"Good news, James!" he said. "The inter-dimensional portal is ready to go. All we need to do is put in the coordinates. I've triple checked for errors, and we're ready to go once you get home."

"Thanks, Will." he replied. "I got to go!"

Carl, Sheen, and Jimmy just barely made it to class. Their teacher, Mr. Hernandez, was less than pleased. They sat down in their seats, but before their class begun, he had an announcement.

"I'm pleased to announce that 2 new students will be joining us." he said, as the students in question glared at each other. "Tell us a little about yourselves, boys."

The boy was about 5'10 and had blue eyes and brown hair. He was skinny, but he was stronger than he looked.

The other was 6'2 and around 215 pounds. He was obviously strong, and built for football. He had brown hair and eyes.

"My name's Daniel Fenton, and I moved here about a week ago." said the smaller boy. "That's all I have to say."

"I'm Dash Baxter, and I look forward to hanging with the popular kids." said the larger one.

He took a seat next to Nick Dean, the most popular kid in school. Danny sat away from everybody else, his face completely emotionless.

"That Dash kid sounds like bad news." said Carl fearfully.

"You can't say that until you know him better." replied Jimmy. "We've only seen him for a few minutes."

"I guess you're right, Jimmy." replied Carl.

Class was mainly focused on Sedimentary rocks, with Jimmy giving a long boring speech about it. Cindy was very irritated and tried to outsmart him, but didn't have much of a chance.

Finally, it was lunch time, Carl's favorite time of the day. Jimmy was doing his homework and soon got it done. Sheen was blabbing on about Ultralord episode 134: return of Robofiend. Neither of them were paying much attention.

After lunch came their least favorite class: Gym. The 2 new students were in the same class. Carl hated it most of all, since he was the one often picked on by the football kids. (Not all of them, but most of the bullies)

"Well, time for another day of torture." said Jimmy.

"At least I have Ultralord to look forward to when I get home." said Sheen.

"Why are you so obsessed with that show?"

"Why don't you like it? It's the best! 450 episodes of nonstop Ultralord!"

"Calm down, Sheen." said Carl.

Meanwhile, Dash was talking with Nick, trying to gain acceptance into his group.

"Of course I'm willing to it." said Dash. "I'm Dash Baxter, master of bullying."

"Pull it off and you're in our group." said Nick.

They went out and ran 2 laps around the track. Carl was exhausted by the end of it, but Jimmy and Sheen had grown somewhat used to it. Neither of the new students looked tired at all. Dash was flexing his muscles, while Danny was just standing there.

"You've got to admit, Dash is hot!" said Libby Folfax. She was Cindy's best friend, and obsessed with music. She had brown hair and eyes, and was one of the biggest flirts.

"I'd have to agree with you." said Cindy. "Still, Nick's who I've got my sights on.."

"Don't worry, girlfriend, you'll be able to attract him. After all, he's very fond of cheerleaders."

_Dash is the same way and Nick probably likes him for the same reason. _Thought Danny. _Now I'm going to have to deal with 2 bullies._

The gym teacher, Mr. Horid, was planning on playing football for P.E. He used to be a professional wrestler, and was just as fond of football.

The minute his back was turned, Dash sneaked up behind Jimmy and pulled his gym shorts down. Most of the class was laughing, and even Carl and Sheen found it funny. Only Danny stayed silent.

Needless to say, Jimmy was furious, but there was nothing he could do. The coach didn't believe him, since most of the class said he didn't do it, and Dash scared Carl and Sheen into silence.

He was relieved when it was over. He had often been tripped and pushed by Dash or one of his new buddies. In the locker room, Nick was rubbing it in his face. Sheen was about to defend him when he remembered Dash's threat.

The rest of the day passed by slowly. Jimmy noticed Danny was often talking with a girl that had came the same day with Mr. Jones. She was very likely his sister.

At last, they were ready to go home, and Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen went into the lab. Will was waiting for them, and immediately noticed how Jimmy looked.

"Can I presume gym didn't go very well?" he said.

"Did you expect it to?" retorted Jimmy, and he shot a look at his friends that clearly told them not to say anything.

"Not really, but let's go." said Will. "All we need to do is put in coordinates."

Jimmy set down the paper where he had written the coordinates that Seer had gave him, but he didn't want to use them, since it could easily be a trap.

Will was looking at options for the worlds they could go into. He packed his laser pistol and rifle. He was a hunter who eliminated dangerous creatures throughout the galaxy, so he had many enemies, and thus wanted to be prepared.

"Jimmy, how did your last chat with April go?" asked Sheen.

"Well, she doesn't have much to talk about." said Jimmy. "She's been made queen of her planet, since the rest of her family's dead."

"Well, you better give her same space." said Will. "She's probably grieving."

Carl handed Will the coordinates Jimmy wrote down that morning. Thinking nothing of it, Will set them in and the portal activated.

"Well, should we explore or what?" asked Carl. "I hope we can stay here."

"Come on, Carl." said Sheen. "We can see some amazing things."

"Still, I think we better be prepared." said Jimmy. "I'm going to get a few weapons. Will, watch those two."

Just as he returned, a tentacle grabbed Sheen. Before they could react, he was pulled through the portal.

Hopefully, that's sparked your interest. Review as much as possible and I'm open to suggestions.


	2. The New Halfa

Well, here's chapter 2. I'm trying to get in as many chapters as possible before writer's block comes around, like it did with my other story.

By the way, this whole story takes place within a several-month timeline, to get the plot developing. By the way, in this story, Retroville High has about 400 students. Sorry about not putting Goddard in it yet, but he'll make an appearance in the next chapter.

"We've got to shut it off!" Carl said in a panic.

"No, if we do that, he could be trapped there!" said Jimmy. "Will, what were the coordinates?"

"44678-9663." he replied. "I don't know where it is, but since it was in your handwriting, I thought that was going to be where we would explore."

"Carl must have grabbed it and thought the same thing you did." Jimmy reasoned.

"How do we get him out of there?" exclaimed Carl.

"Maybe if I can get a tractor beam inside the portal, we'll be able to bring him back."

However, just as he said those words, Sheen was launched right into Will's arms, who set him down gently. He now looked completely different. Instead of his blue shirt and black pants, they were green and white. His eyes were now a light Orange.

"What in the 4 hells happened to him?" asked Will.

"It looks like his DNA had been affected." said Jimmy. "I'll need to take a blood sample."

He took out a syringe and sucked about 50 grams of blood out. He put it under his computer's scanner.

"Vox, analyze DNA." said Jimmy.

The results showed some long streaks of DNA among the short ones. Also, the long ones were somewhat Green in color.

"It looks a lot like ectoplasm, except that the green is lighter than what I've seen." said Will. "I think we better look at his blood. Vox, magnify blood by 3000x."

The computer complied and they saw ectoplasm everywhere in the blood and beginning to merge with the normal cells. All present were in a panic by this point.

"It seems to be trying to control the cells." said Jimmy. "I saw the same thing with the DNA."

"We don't have anything to stop the merging." said Will. "I never brought back a Hornaka's blood, and by the time I went to their native planet and back, it'd be too late. Still, there's something I was told about it, but I can't quite put my finger on it."

"Let's see where the coordinates lead to."

"What do I do while you guys look at it?" asked Carl.

"Just don't do anything else to screw this up." said Will.

They were finding out just what world it was, and it turned out to be the ghost-zone.

"That can't be true." said Jimmy. "Ghosts don't exist."

"Not in this world, but we've got to go somewhere when we die, and this is probably it." said Will.

"We better cut the power now!"

"It doesn't seem to be working. Until we can shut it down, anything can come through. We better find some anti-ghost weapons, but where can we?"

"The ghost hunter Jack Fenton is Daniel's father. We better see him as soon as possible to get an idea for equipment. They'll probably be made out of ectoplasm."

"I can get that if you give me a few days."

"I don't think we have any time. We have to do something now!"

"Guys, Sheen's waking up." said Carl timidly.

"Whoa, what happened?" asked Sheen.

"Well, for starters, you're floating about a foot off the ground." said Jimmy. "I think you're now part ghost."

"Cool!" replied Sheen. "I wonder what my powers are."

"I wouldn't try experimenting right now. This could be very harmful, so don't do anything until we have more information."

"For now, just try to change back." said Will.

Sheen tried and tried, but after a few minutes, he just gave up. Will put a hand on his shoulder, but as soon as he did that, Sheen became intangible and was falling through the floor. Desperately, he tried to fly and actually did it, but he soon came crashing down.

2 green rings surrounded him and he changed back to his human self. All of them looked worried.

"How do we explain this?" asked Will.

"We better not say anything." replied Jimmy. "There have been reports of ghosts, and I now believe them. Everybody's afraid of them, so if we say that he's half ghost, he's going to have a pretty miserable time."

"He probably doesn't have much control of his powers." said Will. "How are we going to keep it secret?"

His worries came to pass. Over the next 2 weeks, parts of him went intangible for a few seconds before going back to normal. Cindy was definitely noticing something, but she didn't have a clue what it was.

Jimmy couldn't do too much because he was busy trying to stay away from Dash, who seemed to make him his main target. Danny sometimes intervened and defended him, but it wasn't very often.

"What happened to you?" asked Libby during one lunch period.

"Why in the hell would you care?" Jimmy growled, in a very bad mood.

"Neutron, you're getting bullied again." said Cindy. "Why won't you just tell someone?"

Jimmy walked away without giving her a response. He had too much on his mind to really care about either of them.

Over time, Sheen got some control over his powers. Still, it was very embarrassing when his pants fell down while he was flirting with Libby. She had not spoken to him since.

Jimmy took his hover car, and followed Danny home. After waiting a few minutes, he knocked on the door with Carl and Sheen standing beside him.

"Who are you?" asked Jack Fenton. He was a huge man wearing an orange jumpsuit.

"I'm Jimmy Neutron and these are my friends, Carl and Sheen." replied Jimmy. "I'd like to learn about some of your ghost weapons, since a ghost portal has opened up in my lab and we can't shut it off. We need some sort of defense."

"Don't worry, I'll tell you everything." Jack said, hopping up and down like a schoolgirl.

"Are you boring them with your ghost lectures?" groaned a girl. She looked a lot like Danny, only a little older. She saw them and recognized Jimmy. "So you're the one Cindy always complains about. You don't look that bad to me. My name's Jasmine, but call me Jazz."

"Pleased to meet you." said Jimmy. "These are my friends: Carl and Sheen. How do you know Cindy?"

"We've been pen pals for about 6 months. She really trusts me, and I give her whatever advice I can."

Jimmy smiled and followed Jack and Maddie. They lectured on their various inventions and what they knew about ghosts. He was listening attentively.

"Can I borrow some of your inventions?" asked Jimmy. "At least until I build my own."

"Of course you can, Jim." replied Jack. "I've got hundreds of them. Besides, with Dannny…"

"Jack…" Maddie said, giving him a warning look.

"Right, sorry. Anyway, they'll be ghosts coming out of your portal and you need to know how to fight them. Here's a copy of the Fenton Thermos, Fenton ghost fisher, Fenton ghost gloves, and a couple of ectoplasmic weapons. That ought the give the ghosts a challenge."

"Jack, it's time for our ghost patrol." said Maddie.

"Yes, it is. Well, just make sure any ghost that comes out of that portal is sent back. We can't have them run around."

Meanwhile, Carl was following Jazz, rapidly developing a crush on her, while Sheen was trying to hold her back.

"Carl, quite developing useless crushes!" said Sheen. "All she's going to do is reject you."

"But she's beautiful and kind." replied Carl. "I wonder if she likes Llamas."

"I doubt it, and who cares? You're going to scare the living daylights out of her if you don't stop!"

"Ghost directly ahead." said a mechanical voice. Jack showed up and the machine immediately identified Sheen. Jack took out his anti-ghost weapons, leaving Sheen to run for his life.

Carl was trying to follow Jazz, but he lost her.

"What are you doing up here?" asked Danny. "You're another one of the guys with a crush on my sister, aren't you?"

"I can't help it!" yelled Carl.

"Just be quiet and don't say anything about it. She's busy writing on her computer, and she'll be furious if you disturb her. Just go rejoin your friends."

Jimmy was analyzing the machines and reporting back to Will.

"Based on your information, I can get started right away." said Will. "Still, I'd like to see the actual copy before trying to build one. I still remember your earlier inventions. William out."

He saw Sheen running from Jack and his ghost inventions. Maddie stopped him and wanted to hear the story.

"So either the Ghost Finder isn't working, or we've found ourselves a Halfa!" said Jack.

"Half ghost, half human, right?" said Jimmy. "I guess I can tell you, but don't tell anyone else. He's had these powers for nearly a month, and Will and I don't have a clue what to do about it."

"He'll get control in time." said Maddie. "It'll take about 5 months for his body parts to completely stop fazing at random, and his ghost abilities should show in about another 2 months. If what you told us is true, he can now morph from ghost to human at will, but only for a short period of time."

"You'd better train him in fight." said Jack. "There's going to be lots of ghosts around soon."

"I'll try, but he's really hyperactive." said Jimmy. "He doesn't really know how to fight, but I think I can teach him."

Suddenly, a ghost fazed into the room. Sheen was about to go ghost when Jack stopped him. He was skinny and was mainly black with a few white spots, including his hair.

"Don't worry, it's Phantom." said Jack. "he's on our side and also a Halfa, so nothing to worry about. Any ghosts around?"

"I'm not sure, but I think I saw a few ghosts flying out from the East." replied Phantom. "I'll capture them as soon as possible."

"Hey, let me do it!" said Sheen. "None will get past me!"

"You better train a little first before you go out fighting." said Phantom. "You may be half-ghost, but you can be killed, don't forget that. Also, you better train before fighting."

"After he's trained, Me, Goddard, Sheen, Carl, and William will be able to beat any ghost!" said Jimmy.

"I wouldn't be so sure." said Jack. "Some are difficult to beat, and there are a few exceptionally dangerous ghosts."

"Even I have a very hard time beating them." said Phantom. "The most deadly kind are probably shape-shifters. They can even look like a human."

"We better watch out for them, then." said Jimmy. "I think we better go now. Thanks for the info!"

They all went back to the lab and gave Will the weapons the Fentons gave them.

"From what you've told me, I have an idea who the other halfa is, but I want more evidence." said Will.

"Never mind about that now." said Jimmy. "Let's begin building the ghost weapons."

Well, that's the second chapter. Don't worry, there's going to be some action in the next one, sort of Sheen's first test in real fighting.

There will be some romance in the story, but not till towards the end. I'm trying to keep them as in character as possible, but I'm sorry if I made any mistakes.


	3. The First Battle

I am on a roll. This is going to be about 15 chapters, though it could easily get longer than that. By the way, I think we all know Danny's the halfa Seer spoke of, but this is a case of dramatic irony.

Candlemon: I doubt you'll finish it.

Me: Just leave me alone for once, Candlemon. Don't forget, I'm a powerful wizard, more experienced than my sister.

Candlemon: So? I can still digevolve to ultimate.

Giramon: I can go to mega, so let's just start the story.

Jimmy spent much of the next week training Sheen for battle. He had built a few robots and some stun lasers for the training arena. He set the robots on level 1, since Sheen was just starting. Still, he only managed to win once, which showed he had a long way to go.

However, he was showing a little improvement and did not lose control as much as before. Still, it happened on a few occasions. Will was often the one who repaired the training arena, and built more robots in case Sheen destroyed them.

At school, things were turning for the worse. The trio were often bullied by Dash and Nick, though they only went to a physical level on Jimmy. He had almost completely ceased the rivalry between him and Cindy.

During break, Libby was talking to Sheen, trying to find out why they were behaving so strange.

"I've Seen several bruises on Jimmy, and all three of you usually come back from gym looking shaken." said Libby. "What the hell's going on?"

"Sorry, Jimmy doesn't want me to say anything about being beaten… Hey!" replied Sheen.

"So he has some bullying problems? Why doesn't he do anything about it?"

"He works out once in a while to get stronger, but he's mainly working on improving my fighting skills."

"Why is he doing that?"

"So I'm able to fight ghosts when they come around, since I'm a…"

"What are you?"

"I can't tell you! Jimmy said so! I've got to keep this a secret."

"All right, but you can always tell me. Just remember that we're friends. Sheen, you want to help me get Jimmy and Cindy?"

"Those two hate each other! Why do you want them to get together? So they can kill each other?"

"You should know better than anyone that they like each other."

"Well, Duh! Jimmy's liked Cindy for ages. I'm just keeping it a secret. See you later, Libs."

Jimmy walked into class with toilet paper all over him, and gave his friends a glance that clearly said: "Don't ask". They decided to keep silent, in case they made him angrier.

Most of the class was laughing as Jimmy struggled to get all the toilet paper off him. Cindy looked at him in pity, but didn't say anything.

Mrs. Ruford, their English teacher, was not one you wanted to cross. She was quite intimidating and was about 6'4. If you were caught in the act, she gave you "the look" and then sent you to the principal.

Most of them worked in silence, Carl often asking Jimmy what the terms meant. Mrs. Ruford eventually dismissed them and they went to History with Mr. Owen.

However, Dash wasn't going to let things be. He threw Jimmy in his locker and locked the door. He soon got out using his laser pen, but was late to class, so he got a detention.

The rest of the day passed without any more bullying from Dash and Nick. Still, Danny was just about ready to hit them, and Jimmy wasn't far behind.

After school, they again went to the lab, where Will had some exciting news. He seemed very pleased with his work.

"I think I found a way to help Sheen control his powers." said Will. "I took some ectoplasm from the ghost-zone and reversed the effect by adding snake venom. Don't worry, the venom won't do anything to harm you."

"Cool!" said Sheen. "When do I get it injected?"

"This can also create a halfa if you get enough of it in your blood, though you'll have more control than if you were pushed into the ghost-zone." continued Will. "All I have to do is inject it."

He injected the serum into Sheen and he immediately felt a difference. None of his body parts turned intangible, but it was too soon to tell if it worked. Carl was extremely confused, as was Sheen. Even Jimmy was wondering what difference it would make, but was willing to wait.

"Did you see any ghosts I could fight?" asked Sheen.

"Just count me out of it." said Carl.

"Well, there was one ghost that came out." said Will. "He called himself the Box Ghost, but ran for hills once I shot him with my laser pistol."

Since he had many enemies, Will always kept a laser pistol with him. Whenever he knew he was in danger, he brought his laser rifle with him. At full power, it could destroy a light tank.

"Jimmy, time for dinner." said Judy Neutron, Jimmy's mother.

"Guys, I got to go." said Jimmy. "I'll see you after dinner."

"Now it's time to continue your training, Sheen." said Will. Sheen followed and they were learning physical fighting. Sheen was ready to go ghost, but Will said it wasn't necessary. Carl even joined in and it was 2 against 1.

Though Sheen got a few hits in (Since Will wasn't fighting at full skill) he was still beaten pretty badly. He only had a few minor bruises, since they had protection equipment.

Carl wasn't any help at all. He swung once, and Will took him out instantly. The fight was over within 3 minutes, but Will had trained in combat (mainly marital arts) for 4 years, and even taught Jimmy some things. He was capable of beating even the legendary Cindy Vortex, something she was not happy about.

Carl and Sheen were just hanging out, doing nothing. Still, Will had a feeling Sheen was going into battle soon, and he'd have to win, or innocent people would be hurt.

Goddard's barking pulled him out of his thoughts. He petted the dog, who was asking where Jimmy was. When he pointed him towards the Neutron home, he got there in a second.

While the boys were in the lab, Cindy and Libby were having a sleepover.

"I doubt Jimmy's ever going to return my feelings." Cindy moaned. "I treated him too badly over the years. I just wish my heart wasn't torn between him and Nick"

"He could surprise you, you know." said Libby. "There's something they're not telling us, though. My instincts tell me it's something dangerous, but in the meanwhile, I'll be listening to music. Still, I have faith in you. Whoever you choose, I hope you have a long relationship."

As Libby hummed along with her headphones, Cindy was dreaming about Jimmy until there was a wind. Curiously, she looked at the window but it was closed.

"I am Seer." said a voice. "I was sent by William to give a proposal."

"What would that be?" asked Cindy. "If it's another dangerous adventure, count me out."

"Jimmy will need your help." said Seer. "There is a deadly enemy, and Jimmy will need all the help he can get."

"How are we going to help him?" asked Libby, having taken off her headphones.

"Friends must stick together in the times ahead." said Seer. "There will be 3 enemies you must face, and you will not beat them without the halfa. Already there are 2 in Retroville."

"That could be the secret Sheen was trying to hide!" exclaimed Libby. "But what's a halfa?"

"It is a rare breed, half ghost and half human." said Seer. "There are 3 in existence, 2 in Retroville."

"What can a halfa do?" asked Cindy.

"A halfa has ghost powers, and can do many things, as well as having advantages over pure humans and ghosts. Still, it takes a long time to fully control your power, about 5 months."

"Thanks for the information, but why should I trust you?"

"You can trust me, or you can see the destruction of Retroville."

"You make a good point." said Libby. "Will you help us fight?"

"I cannot, for then I could easily fall the darkness that claims most ghosts."

He then left, leaving Cindy and Libby to contemplate what he had said, and neither fully understand, but they were willing to fight.

The next day at school (Friday) they were having a celebration, since they had just won their championship football game. (I know it's usually in the fall, but just say that Soccer and Football seasons are switched around) It was mainly thanks to Dash Baxter, and almost everybody gave a loud cheer.

Jimmy, Will, Carl, Sheen, and Goddard were sitting in the back, not joining in. There was a loud groaning sound, and a ghost jellyfish showed itself. Most of them were in a panic, some of them blaming Jimmy.

They got their weapons ready, and once Sheen was undercover, he went ghost. Will tried to conceal it, telling Sheen to follow him and be ready to back them up if they need it.

"Goddard, fire tentacle." said Jimmy. He obliged, but the ghost phased through. He and Sheen flew up, waiting to meet him. Will came back and called Goddard off, saying this was Sheen's fight.

Sheen threw a punch at the jellyfish, but it didn't take any serious harm. It fired a ectoplasmic blast, knocking Sheen into the gym wall, but he soon recovered and gave it a drop kick.

The battle went on, neither opponent winning. Jimmy was pointing his weapon at it, while Will had the Thermos ready.

The Jellywish wrapped Sheen up in it's tentacles, and the green and White hybrid could not escape.

"Sheen, try and slam it against the wall!" said Jimmy.

Sheen did so, and managed to free himself. He was beginning to get the upper hand, though the jellyfish still had some fight left.

It then fired a blast that could do serious harm to Sheen. With difficulty, Sheen phased through it, and the blast made a large hole in the wall. He then grabbed it's tentacles and slammed him against the ground again and again.

When it was weakened, Jimmy opened the Thermos, trapping the jellyfish inside. Sheenwas back to human form.

"That was the toughest fight I ever had." said Sheen. "I'm going to be feeling this for a while."

"Still, you managed to beat him." said Jimmy. "Great job, Sheen!"

"I probably would have thrown up." said Carl.

"I don't think you can in ghost form." said Will. "Still, you're going to have to keep training. I think that was probably a weak ghost."

"At least I beat that one!" exclaimed Sheen. "I can't wait to tell Libby."

"You Can't do that, Sheen." said Jimmy. "If anyone else finds out, you'll be labeled as a freak. Well, more so than you are now."

"At least we won this battle." said Carl.

"But the deadliest enemy is yet to come." said Will.

Well, that's the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. I'll get chapter 4 out soon, and start working on my Digimon/HP crossover.


	4. The true enemy

Here's the next chapter of Return of Old Foes. Hopefully, this is when it starts getting interesting. You'll find out what Danny didn't help Sheen.

Candlemon: I have serious doubts about that.

Me: Who cares what you think?

"Danny, why didn't you help fight that ghost?" asked Jasmine.

"I wanted to see if he could handle himself." replied Danny. "If he needed help, I would have given it to him, but I need to make sure he can win if he is beyond help."

"I see your point." said Jazz. "There's probably going to be a lot of ghosts, since there are now 2 portals that lead here."

"Unfortunately, we can't really do anything about that. We'll just have to fight whatever comes around. I just hope Sheen can fight multiple opponents."

"We'll be behind him whenever he needs us. I'm sure Jimmy and Will shall do the same for us."

"I've got not doubt about that. Will's well-trained and can prepare for what lies ahead."

"Okay, go get them!" said Will. He and Sheen were doing some night hunting, and had come across a duo of ghosts terrorizing a family. It had been 10 days since his first battle, and he was now making steady improvement.

He immediately attacked one of the ghosts and threw him into a wall, but it fazed through it. The other began to attack him, but he blocked most of the hits. He was faring pretty well until the other ghost attacked him from behind. He was now in big trouble.

He decided to give him some help. Will fired a few shots from his laser rifle at level 4. (There are 10 levels, and 10 is very powerful) It didn't do them any serious harm, but it gave Sheen a chance to recover.

He threw one ghost into the other and then punched it in the jaw. While he was recovering, he mercilessly attacked the other, who eventually kicked him off.

Both fired ectoplasmic blasts, but he managed to faze through them. He had almost mastered the technique, even though it had been about 5 weeks since he got his powers.

Will jumped one of them before it could go intangable and hit him twice in the pressure point. He then took out the Thermos and sucked him in. Now they just had that one ghost to worry about.

The other ghost kicked Sheen in the side, but he recovered quickly. He grabbed the ghosts arms and kneed it in the gut.

"Sheen, throw him in the Thermos!" yelled Will, and he did just that. After that, he grabbed Will and they flew back to the lab.

"Are there any injuries?" asked Jimmy.

"He took some hard hits, but I haven't checked him yet." said Will.

He laid down on the table and took his shirt off. There were only a few injuries, but there was a black bruise from where he had been kicked in the side.

"I don't think he can fight multiple opponents yet." said Will. "If I wasn't around, he probably would have been beaten."

"Let's just hope that with the Fentons, we can keep this problem under control." said Jimmy.

"We don't how many ghosts have gotten out, and we have to shut off that portal."

"I know that, but I haven't been able to. There's nothing wrong with it, besides the fact it won't close."

"Maybe you can set it somewhere else." suggested Carl. "Maybe a peaceful world with Llamas…"

"We've already tried that!" snapped Will. "It doesn't go anywhere else besides the ghost world."

"We'll think of something, all right?" said Jimmy. "I'm taking Goddard to school today."

"Maybe I can have a superhero title!" exclaimed Sheen. "How about Ultralord?"

"Sheen, everybody will know who you are if you do that." said Will. "How about Striker? You did an excellent job beating the ghosts."

"I'll go with that! Look out, ghosts, Striker's ready to fight!"

"I hope so, because there are a lot more ghosts, I'll bet." said Jimmy.

"I just know there's something Jimmy's keeping from us." said Cindy. "I'm going to find out what. After all, he should trust friends with secrets."

"I know, and it's something to do with that jellyfish creature that showed up last week." said Libby. "Sheen stayed behind, as did Jimmy and Carl and they beat it. I've seen him with a few bruises."

"Do you think it could be from home?"

"Probably not, Cindy. His parents love him. Speaking of love, I'm going to listen to my music."

_You do that, Libby. _Thought Cindy. _This has got to have something to do with Jimmy's trans-dimensional portal. It must have changed him into something else. I've heard on the news about ghost-like creatures in Retroville and how a ghost-child saves the day. Wait, that's it! The ghost-child must be Sheen. It would explain the bruises. I'll have to talk to Jimmy or Will to find out for sure._

She was pleased that she was Nick's girlfriend, but not as pleased as she thought. Maybe her old crush on Jimmy was still there…

She hung around with Nick and Dash, as well as their pals. Nick often made a show by giving her a deep kiss every half an hour.

Meanwhile, Jimmy was once again being bullied by Dash, though Goddard's attack spooked him, at least for a while.

"Come on, I want to use my powers on him!" said Sheen, "He shouldn't be doing this."

"That would prove we are no better than him." said Jimmy. "You've got to save your energy for the real fighting."

"Yeah, those ghosts nearly beat you last night." said Carl.

"I told you to shut your fat mouth!" yelled Will through Goddard's speakerphone. "If you're not careful, you'll blab it to everybody."

During lunch, Jimmy had to keep his mouth taped to make sure he didn't blab it. He was starting to think it was a decent day until somebody threw food at him.

"Hey, acorn-head!" said Nick Dean. "I'd like to 'meat' you."

They threw a bunch of meat at him, but he managed to dodge most of them. Goddard was prepared to defend his master, but Dash poured a bunch of water on him, knocking the canine out of commission.

"Not much without that stupid dog, are you, Neutron?" jeered Dash.

Sheen ducked under the table and went ghost. He flew over to Dash and knocked him face first into his food. He blamed Jimmy, since he didn't know about Sheen's superhero status.

Dash lifted him up and was about to throw a punch, something the students eagerly anticipated, as they wanted nothing more than to see Jimmy taken down.

"Food fight!" yelled Sheen, and Dash got hit with salad dressing by Cindy, though he didn't know it. Chaos erupted, giving Jimmy, Carl, Sheen, and Goddard, who had recovered, time to get out.

Principal Goose eventually asked what was going on. He was a huge man and practically dragged Jimmy, Carl, and Dash into his office. After hearing all sides of it, he let them off with a warning, since he really didn't have any proof, as nobody present told him anything.

When they left, Dash muttered: "You're going to pay for this, fat boy." Carl shuddered, but Jimmy tried to reassure him.

After a long lecture from the principal about the food fights, they were free to go home. When Jimmy arrived at the lab, Cindy was waiting for him.

"Spill it, Jimmy." said Cindy. "Sheen's a ghost and he's the one who's been fighting them."

Before Jimmy could answer, Will came out of the lab. "No, not quite. He's a human/ghost hybrid. Just don't blow this secret."

"Don't worry, it's safe with me." said Cindy. "How did this happen, anyway?"

"He was pulled into the ghost world by a tentacle." explained Jimmy. "When he was thrown out, a few simple tests was all that was required to know he was half-ghost. Since he's beginning to control his powers, we've been fighting the ghosts, since there's no way we can shut the portal off."

"Until we can shut it off, we'll have to fight the ghosts." said Will. "By the way, how's your new boyfriend?" He knew how Nick was, but he wanted to hear her opinion.

"He seems to really like only, except he's a bit of a showoff. (Jimmy and Will exchanged looks that said they obviously disagreed. He was an EXTREME showoff) "I just hope I made the right decision."

"Only time will tell." said Jimmy. "Anyway, where's Carl? He was supposed to be here 20 minutes ago."

"Jimbo, I've got a new duck for my collection." said Hugh Neutron. "Come on and see it!"

Jimmy reluctant went inside the house to join his Dad. It left Cindy all alone, with only Goddard for company.

Will ran to Carl's house and heard whimpering. When he got closer, he saw Dash towering over him. "I told you you'd pay for this, fat boy!"

Rage overpowered Will and he slammed Dash against the wall and socked him in the gut. "Listen to me, Baxter. This is your one warning. If I hear that you're beating on Jimmy or his friends again, you're going to learn a new definition of pain. Understand?"

Dash nodded and ran as fast as he could. He may have been strong, but he was also a coward. Will picked Carl up and jogged back to the lab, though it was hard with another 200 pounds on his shoulder.

Exhausted, he finally got back to the lab. Jimmy was shocked by what Carl had gone through. Will told him what happened, and both Jimmy and Cindy wanted to tear Dash apart.

"Come on, we better get him to the medical section." said Jimmy. He and Will each grabbed his arms and legs, and Goddard supported him from below, which made it a lot easier.

After some tests, Jimmy came back with the results. "Well, he's in pain, but it's nothing serious. He'll just be sore for a few days."

"That's good to hear." said Cindy. "I can't believe Dash is doing this to you guys. I have half a mind to break up with Nick because of this!"

"I don't think he'll bully them again anytime soon." said Will. "He nearly wet his pants after I spoke to him. The fear will hold his actions for a while, and if I need to beat him up, I'll do it."

"Jimmy, you've got to tell someone about this!" Cindy said frantically. "You could end up seriously hurt. Why don't you use one of your inventions?"

"I've told about him twice, but almost all the students back him up." replied Jimmy. "Also, I'd make an anti-bully device, but I remember what happened last time, and I'm doing my best to help Sheen."

Cindy hugged him tightly, trying to ease his burden. Jimmy felt very awkward, but he enjoyed it. Will gave a knowing smile, while Carl was completely clueless.

_They really need each other. _Thought Will. _God knows, he'd treat her better than Nick, who only thinks of her as a trophy._

She left, waving good-bye to them. Jimmy was in sort of a trance and Sheen had to slap him to get him out of it.

"I would never have thought that we would have become friends." said Jimmy. "If you said that when I was 12, I would have said you were drunk."

"She hated me even more, probably because I always teased her." said Will. "Why don't you just tell her how you feel?"

"I do not like Cindy in that way!" He yelled.

"Jimmy, it's kind of obvious." said Sheen. "You like her even more than I like Ultralord."

"Just don't tell anyone, please?" begged Jimmy. "And don't tell Carl. He'll blab it to the whole school.

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with us." said Will.

In ghost world:

About 60 ghosts had rallied before a leader. All of them had one thing in common: They were cold-blooded killers. When the time was right, they would strike, but they would first gather more troops. Perhaps they could raid the prison of Walker.

The leader knew it would be little problem. The guards could barely fight and with the prisoner's help, they would be victorious.

His smile grew wider.

Elsewhere:

He had been furious at Jimmy for over 4 years, but was powerless to do anything. Now that he had his old strength, he would take revenge on him and all his allies.

After all, this time he had a perfect plan and a way to gain popularity. After he had escaped from his hell, he had been biding his time, waiting for this moment.

It would truly be satisfying,

Well, I hope that sparked your interest. For those of you that read this, try reading my other story. It could always use more reviews and I'm far short of my goal.

Giramon: If you do, we will personally thank you.

Me: Thanks to everybody who reviewed.


	5. Ultralord Battle

Well, here's chapter 5. I am on a roll! I hope you enjoy the chapter. To tell the truth, I got more reviews than I expected. Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

Giramon: I won! I won!

Tory: Just wait until next time. Candlemon will kick your butt yet!

Me: Giramon's beat him 14 times, and I've beaten you 23 times. I've never lost and he's only lost once. Are you ever going to give up?

Tory: You win for now, but I will be able to beat you!

Me: Yeah, sure. Just take Candlemon and get out of here.

"Guys, since we've been working hard, I've decided for us to take a break." said Jimmy. "Sheen, would you like to fight side by side with Ultralord once more?"

"Yes, I'd do anything." said Sheen.

"Well, it's your lucky day." replied Jimmy. "I've modified the game pyramid so you won't be stuck in there permanently. If you haven't won after 3 tries, it'll teleport you out of here."

"I'd say that sounds cool!" said Danny. Will had befriended him, since he was a good person and the halfa Seer mentioned. "So this is sort of a training exercise?"

"Yes, but it's more fun." said Will. "Plus, you have someone to help you if you're in trouble."

"Me, Carl, and Sheen will play first." said Jimmy. "Sheen, how many levels does this game have?"

"It's got 14 levels on nonstop action, in addition to the adventure." said Sheen. "Still, it doesn't have an ultra crystal like the last one."

"Well, we're going to start out on level 3." said Jimmy. "After about 6 or 7 hits, you're out of the game until your friends win or it starts the next attempt. However, you don't get hurt in this game."

"You up for it, Danny?" asked Will.

"You bet I am." he replied. "It'll be a chance to use my fighting skills. But why are you using Ultralord?"

"We all like to play the game, though Sheen's the only one who's obsessed." said Will. "Just don't use your ghost powers. That would take the challenge out of the game."

Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen got on the circles and were teleported to the video game. Danny was excited, and so was Will, though he hid it better.

Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen were in the battle arena and Ultralord was standing beside them. Sheen was P1, Jimmy was P2, and Carl was P3.

"Greetings, life forms." said Ultralord. "I'm about to engage robo-fiend in pitch combat. Would you like to be my battle buddies?"

"Yes, we would." said Jimmy. "Now let's get ready to fight."

Robo-fiend was coming and Sheen shouted a warning. Ultralord blocked the attack with his shield and prepared for battle.

"Remember, physical attacks don't do too much damage." said Jimmy. "However, if you keep attacking him, it quickly adds up."

Robo-fiend sent Ultralord flying and fired a green burst of energy. They dodged except for Carl, who took a direct hit. With almost half his life gone, he ran for his life.

Jimmy and Sheen came from behind and attacked. They ran before Robo-fiend could hit them. Nevertheless, he fired 2 rockets, but they managed to dodge.

Ultralord had recovered and punched Robo-fiend into a pile of rocks. Carl hid behind Ultralord, hoping he wouldn't be hit again.

Sheen jumped on him, pounding him with his fists. However, the robot threw him aside and went towards Ultralord. He had only lost about 1/3 of his life.

"His shields are beginning to break!" said Jimmy. "Carl, distract him while Sheen and I attack."

He went and punched robo-fiend, which made him fire 2 more rockets. Ultralord took the hit for him, but he was now badly drained. Sheen Kicked him right in the back of the leg, which caused him to lose his balance.

Ultralord launched him into the air, which caused Robo-fiend to lose most of his energy. However, he landed on Carl, which took the rest of his life out. Jimmy kicked him in the head and that finished him.

"Good work, battle buddies!" said Ultralord. "Join me again next time for the never-ending battle against evil!"

They were transported out of the game, Sheen looking very proud of himself.

"This is definite proof it works." said Will. "Danny, it's our turn."

"I'm right behind you, Will!" exclaimed Danny.

Jimmy raised the game level by 1, which made it a little harder. As they went up, not only it Robo-fiend's weapons get more powerful, it was harder to damage him.

"This is it, Will." said Danny, who was P2. "I think we can take him."

"Just don't get overconfident." said Will.

Robo-fiend knocked Ultralord aside and fired energy blasts, but both dodged them easily. Danny jumped up and kicked him in the face, which to be his most vulnerable spot. Will was proud of him and socked him in the stomach, which knocked him off balance.

Ultralord joined the fight, and it became a no-holds-barred punching match. Danny and Will stayed out of it, and waited until one of them knocked the other away.

They saw that Ultralord's life was draining more quickly than Robo-fiend's. After he was hit with 3 rockets, Ultralord was down. But Robo-fiend had lost a lot of health and energy.

"Let's let him run out of energy before attacking." said Danny. "That way, he won't be able to defend himself."

Since they were at full health, they could take some hits. Both of them threw a rock at him, which he demolished with his atomic breath. Danny continued to attack and dodge, while Will kept Robo-fiend busy.

He soon feel, with neither of them losing much life. Danny had only been his once, while Will only got caught on the edge of a blast.

"I admit, that wasn't all that hard." said Danny. "With Ultralord and 2 well-trained humans, he didn't stand a chance."

"I even took it up a level." admitted Jimmy, though neither were mad at him.

"Let's make it a little more challenging." said Will. "Jimmy, you stay here, since we need someone to monitor the controls. The rest of you, come with me."

"What about us?" said Cindy. She and L:ibby had gotten past the security cameras while they were playing the game.

"You guys want to join in?" asked Sheen. "This is training for when we fight ghosts."

Since Cindy and Libby knew about the halfas, they understood. Will let them join in and told Jimmy to raise it to level 11. He did so, though he was worried they wouldn't be able to beat him. At level 11, it took a lot of hits for Robo-fiend to go down, and each Ultralord's hits were worth about 3 of theirs. Also, he had very powerful weapons.

They were transported into the game once again. Sheen was P1, Carl was P2, Will was P3, Danny was P4, Cindy was P5, and Libby was P6.

They agreed to help Ultralord, of course, but Robo-fiend was nearly twice as big as before. He fired at least a dozen rockets, and they barely managed to dodge them.

"We can go in groups!" said Will. "Ultralord, you stay with Carl, I'll go with Danny, and the others will be third group."

Robo-fiend fired his red energy ray, pushing his enemies on the defensive. One of shots hit Libby, which took out most of her life, since this was Robo-fiend's second-strongest attack.

"Can't we wait until he runs out of energy?" asked Danny.

"It won't work on this level." replied Will, dodging another attack. "He's got nearly 10 times the energy that he did in the last fight."

Cindy and Libby took advantage of Robo-fiend's concentration on Will and Danny and attacked with all their strength. However, it did barely any damage and Cindy fired his chest missile, the most deadly attack, Ultralord fired at the missile with his lasers, but Cindy was still caught in the edge of the blast, which took about 2/5 of her life. It crushed Libby and sent her to the green area at one of the corners.

Carl was terrified and just watched as his friends fought robo-fiend. Sheen found a green crystal, which doubled the power of his attacks. He attacked robo-fiend again and again. However, it only took out about 10 percent of his health. Will pushed Sheen out of the way before he could get hit, and they ran for cover once he launched his rockets.

Ultralord punched Robo-fiend in the face, which knocked him back, but the robot fired his chest missile. Ultralord blocked it with his shields, but still lost a good part of his life.

"Now what are we going to do?" asked Cindy.

"We're going to take robo-loser down!" said Will. "Come on, Cindy, do it for Libby."

Both ran towards Ultralord, while Sheen, Carl and Danny stayed back. That is, until Danny found a laser rifle and joined the fight.

Cindy and Will were constantly moving, constantly attacking. Robo-fiend could not hit them and Ultralord at the same time. He was about to launch his missiles but Danny shot him right in the chest, which caused them all to explode. He took a good deal of damage, but Ultralord was out of the fight and Will and Cindy lost most of their life.

Ultralord had lost about 3/5 of his health, but he still had most of his energy. He fired all kinds of energy blasts, quickly taking Carl out of the fight.

"What are we going to do?" asked Sheen. "He's too strong."

"We'll find a way, don't worry." said Will.

"Guys, there are some health recoveries behind Robo-fiend." said Jimmy over the speakerphone. Danny fired at Robo-fiend, but took another energy blast.

Cindy managed to get the recovery, which restored most of her health. Will tried to get it, but he was taken out of the game, and joined Libby and Carl in the green corner.

As the next in line, Danny took it, restoring all of his health. Robo-fiend continued to fire, not giving them any opening at attack.

"Guys, zig-zag around the blasts." said Cindy. "If we can force him into close combat, he won't be able to beat us."

Sheen and Danny immediately charged, Cindy right behind them. They dodged the attacks and began to hit him. Danny gave Cindy his laser rifle and she jumped on Robo-fiend's neck. She fired into an opening, destroying most of his energy.

"Good job, Cindy!" said Sheen, dodging a claw. Eventually, they managed to take it down, though only Danny and Cindy made it to the end, and not with much health.

They were transported back to the lab, looking exhausted.

"7 on 1 and he nearly beat us." said Libby in disbelief.

"It was a very high level and you didn't have anything else besides your hands and feet." said Jimmy.

"This will be useful for training." said Danny. "We'll be able to beat whatever dares to challenge us."

"At least I got to listen to my music once I was taken out." said Libby.

"I'm sorry I couldn't do more to help." said Carl.

"Don't worry about it." said Will. "After some intense training and exercise, you'll be as good as the rest of us. By the way, Jimmy, I'm increasing my fleet of warships on Ceres."

"Probably a good idea." said Jimmy. "We need to be able to fight against aliens who attack us, even though it hasn't happened for nearly 4 years."

"Well, another visit is likely." said Cindy. "I just hope the next one is more friendly, but at least we have competent officers in the military now."

"It'll help in case we're attacked, right?" said Sheen.

"I see you have found the Halfa, Jimmy Neutron." said a voice, and the ghost prophet showed up.

"Who the hell is he?" demanded Cindy.

"Remember what I told you yesterday about Seer?" asked Will, and she nodded in understanding.

"This is only the first part." said Seer "Already your enemy is prepared to attack. Phantom and Striker must be ready."

"How do you know my nickname?" asked Sheen.

"I can see into the future, Striker. Your greatest foe is about to strike, James. I just hope you and your friends are ready."

"Don't worry about it." said Danny. "We'll be able to take them down. We've got 8, including 2 ghost hybrids."

"We're not afraid of them." said Libby.

"You will be, Libby." said Seer. "You will be." and he vanished.

"Well, if what he says is true, which it may not be, we better prepare to fight." said Cindy.

"Why do you think I'm building up the fleet?" asked Will. "I heard Seer's words, and I wanted to prepare."

"We'll have to meet whatever comes." said Jimmy. "I have faith in our abilities to fight evil."

"And I'll be right by your side." said Cindy.

"And us." said everyone else in unison.

"I'm glad to hear it." said Jimmy. "I know that no matter what we face, we will face it together."

Well, that's chapter 5. Now things start to get interesting. I didn't put school or fighting ghosts in this chapter, since I wanted them to have a little fun.

Giramon: You've certainly kept them in character.

Me: Thanks, Giramon. It isn't always easy. I'm just glad I know the characters.

Please read and review my story, and if you're interested in Harry Potter, or Digimon, read my crossover story: The Dark Digidestined. I've only got 1 chapter to go.


	6. More attacks

I am still on a roll. I've decided to make this into a 3-story series. I hope you enjoy the crossover.

Me: Well, Candlemon sure got his butt kicked.

Giramon: Even better, Tory and Candlemon aren't around anymore.

Me: I wonder if there's any merit to her threat. Nah, I doubt it. Here's the story.

Jimmy's grades were beginning to slip in school, since he wasn't turning in his homework very much, even though he still got straight A's on tests. He and Cindy began to become closer, and they didn't go for each other's throats, grade wise, as they used to. Cindy was beginning to lose popularity, particularly among the cheerleaders, because of this.

Dash was intimidated enough by Will's threat to not physically harm Jimmy, but he still made fun of him, and Nick took over from there, but with him, Jimmy could defend himself.

All in all, life went on as usual. Everybody was wary of Seer's second warning, but it had been about 2 weeks since then and they didn't see anything at all. Still, nobody thought for a minute that it was a hoax.

"Well, we haven't seen anything yet." said Danny. "Will's been teaching me more advanced martial arts, and Sheen has greatly improved."

"That's good news." said Jazz. "I still feel sorry for Jimmy, being bullied by Dash and Nick every day."

"It's not quite as bad as it was. Will threatened to give Dash a new meaning of pain if he hurt him again."

"It's nice to see him get a taste of his own medicine. But more importantly, have you fought any ghosts?"

"There have been a few, but none of them were very hard to beat."

"That's what worries me."

"Well, I have to get to class. See you later, Jazz."

Since it was March, the students spent more time outside. They were looking forward to the first of April and a few fanatics were even stockpiling pranks in preparation.

Jimmy was walking home with Carl and Sheen, as usual. However, this was one of the worst days of his life.

Dash grabbed him from behind and started to pound him. Sheen tried to get him off, but all he got was a punch in the jaw for his trouble. He didn't want to fight but what choice did he have?

He went ghost, not caring who saw, (nobody did) and went inside Dash's body. He forced Dash to punch himself in the face. Afterwards, he slammed him against the cement and left him.

He grabbed Jimmy and turned both of them invisible and flew to the lab. He didn't know much about it, but he did what he could.

He then put Jimmy at the front door. He turned back into a human and knocked. Judy answered and he put him on the couch.

"Who did this to him, Sheen?" demanded Judy.

"Hey, Jimbo home from school?" asked Hugh and stopped when he saw Jimmy. He was in really bad shape.

"A bully beat him up." explained Sheen. "It's been happening ever since we got back from Christmas vacation."

"Why didn't he tell us sooner?" asked Judy, hugging her. "I wish he wouldn't be so stubborn.

They did all they could for Jimmy, though he hated being treated like that. Eventually, his parents let him go.

"I'm going to kill that (Bleep)." said Will. "I swear to God, I am going to kill him."

"Don't do that, Will." said Jimmy. "It's just going to make things worse. We can't do anything because too many students are on his side."

"I don't give a damn. I thought I made that threat clear to him. Apparently, he needs another lesson."

"I'll just take Goddard for protection. I guess I still need it."

Cindy walked into the lab and was just as shocked as Jimmy's parents were. She was about to attack Will, but remembered he wouldn't have done it.

"We're going to have to do something about this." said Cindy. "It's obvious He's not going to do anything. I am going to kill Baxter. To think I thought he was hot."

"I don't blame you for that, but you can't kill him." said Will. "There won't be enough of him once I deal with him."

"We've got to call the police."

"Jimmy will just use his hologram projector and say nothing's wrong. Plus, the police in Retroville are incompetent and corrupt. We'll have to take matters into our own hands."

"If you attack him, you'll just be put in jail."

"Who said I was going to attack him? There are many other ways to get revenge. He uses gossip as weapon, but he's too stupid to know it's highly dangerous. All we have to do is use it against him."

"How do we get the dirt?"

"Don't worry, Jimmy's got plenty of Nano-spies I can use. All we have to do is spy on him and find out embarrassing secrets."

"What's the first thing we do?"

Sheen was still concerned the next day, though his mood was brightening up a little bit, since Will used a healing herb from another planet, and healed his wounds almost completely.

Libby went towards him, telling him the good news. He said he was glad to hear it, even though he already knew.

"Libby, can I ask you a question?" said Sheen. "Would you like to go with me to the dance next week?"

"Why didn't you ask earlier?" replied Libby, hugging him. "I'd love to go!"

"Well, don't worry, I'm going to make it the best time of your life. Of course, we'll have to get Jimmy to ask Cindy."

"Good luck. He's the most stubborn person I know. By the way, I heard Cindy and Will are going to get revenge on Dash Baxter. She even skipped school because of it."

"Well, if anyone deserves it, it's him. I'll see you later, Libs."

The school day passed faster than normal, since they were watching a movie in history class and Sheen fell asleep. Jimmy was feeling weak, and Carl, as usual, was completely clueless.

When Jimmy got home, he went in his lab, as usual. Sheen wasn't going because his father was visiting. Danny and Will were with him, playing the Ultralord game.

"Ha, I won again!" said Will. "You don't stand a chance."

"This is my second time, and I nearly beat you." said Danny. "Jimmy, do you have any more games on this?"

"I haven't uploaded any yet." he replied, still trying to shut down his portal.

Blue smoke came out of Danny's mouth and he went ghost and flew out of the lab. He looked for the ghost and saw 2 attacking innocents.

Both of them wielded swords and were laughing as they tortured them. Danny kicked one into a wall, and formed his own sword to do battle with the other one.

The second recovered and fired and energy blast, but Danny put up a shield and blocked it easily. He flew up and fired bursts of yellow energy out of his hands and eyes. (There are 4 levels of power from weakest to strongest: Green, Yellow, Blue, and Red)

Another ghost joined the fray, and Danny realized he didn't have the Thermos. Normally, his friends took care of that, but… no, that wasn't worth thinking about.

He was hit in the side with one of the swords, though it didn't hurt him very badly. He used his new skills and took one of the ghosts out quickly, but there were still 2 remaining.

Meanwhile, Sheen was fighting a locust at the edge of town, near the woods. It fired ectoplamsic stingers, but Sheen managed to dodge all of them except one, which hit him directly in the stomach.

Getting up, he sent an uppercut to its face and threw it back. He then kicked it into a tree, but it just fazed through and prepared to attack again. Sheen grabbed its stinger and threw it hard towards the ground, but it turned into a panther.

He remembered Danny saying something about shape-shifters, one of the more deadly ghost breeds. The Panther sank its teeth into his arm, while he was trying desperately to get free.

He finally did so, but his left arm was now useless. Sheen did the best he could with 1 arm and his feet, but he found himself outmatched, due to the panther's quickness and ferocity.

He was alone, with no one to help him, and he was in serious trouble.

Jimmy followed Danny, getting his ghost weapons ready. However, he saw no ghosts in sight, so he patrolled the city.

After a few minutes, he saw the people towards the edge of town running for their lives. He headed that way, hoping he could rely on one of the hybrids to help him fight. He was not extremely skilled with the ghost weapons.

There was a van coming up to him, and Jack Fenton told him to climb in and hang on. Jimmy did so, hoping he knew what he was doing.

It was tiring work, but Danny managed to beat all 3 ghosts. He grabbed them all and put them into the thermos that he got from Mrs. Neutron. However, he saw a locust and flew up, looking for it.

He saw his dad driving towards the edge of town. That must be where the ghost was! He followed the van, and saw Sheen being beaten down by a shape-shifter. He fired energy blasts at it, directing its attention to him. It pounced, but he grabbed the Panther and threw him into the Ghost Van.

Jack got out and grabbed the panther with his ghost gloves. Danny then sent him into the thermos.

"Well, this was an exhausting day." said Danny, turning back into a human. He carried Sheen, who was in bad shape.

Jack scanned him and said he was infected with ghost poison. They went to the Fenton house, where they had a cure.

"Fortunately, this will stop the poison from spreading." said Jack. "It'll take a few hours for it to dissipate, but he's very fortunate we got him quickly. After several hours, it would have killed him. I suggest you start carrying the antidote wherever you go."

"Thanks, Mr. Fenton." said Jimmy. "I'm glad he'll be all right."

"Danny, do you know why the ghosts are active lately?" asked Maddie. "There hasn't been any ghosts coming out from the portal in 3 days."

"That means they must be using mine, so I don't have any detectors." said Jimmy. "I'll have to fix that right away."

They went out of the lab, and decided to just lay around, relaxing. However, if they had been more attentive, they would have seen several sinister-looking ghosts coming out of the portal. They flew out of the lab, hoping to join with more of their kind. There was a group of them, waiting for just the right moment.

However, there was a more immediate danger, and it was ready to attack.

Well, hope you enjoyed chapter 7. I'm going to go enjoy a life of peace and quiet.


	7. The Dance

I don't have anything else to say, but enjoy the chapter. Please review this and my other story as often as you can.

Cindy and Will gathered dirt on Dash until they were ready. Cindy didn't do any of the risky work, since she could in get in trouble at school, so it was up to Will.

He first put a bunch of pink teddy bears in his locker, number 345. He then hung his old shirts on the doors, which said "Mommy's little man". To make it even better, they had "Property of Dash Baxter" on the bottom.

When students came in, he headed them pictures of Dash hugging a tree when he was a little kid. Also, he posted the magazines of skimpy-clothed women. He was in for the humiliation of his life.

When Dash and his football pals came in, they were a little shocked at the shirts nailed to the wall, but passed it of until they saw all the students laughing. He was furious at all his teddy bears falling out of his locker.

He then saw his magazines posted everywhere and he blew up. Unfortunately for Jimmy, he was walking around the corner at that moment.

"You're going to pay for this, Neutron!" Dash yelled, preparing to deliver a punch.

"Sorry, that was me." said Will. "You should have listened to me and left Jimmy alone."

He threw a punch, but Will blocked it easily. As he continued to attack, it was obvious Will was just toying with him. That is, except for Dash, who was a complete idiot.

Will grabbed his arm and threw him into the lockers. Dash seemed more subdued and it seemed that not everybody liked him. Some just followed because of fear.

"I have to admit, that was priceless." said Jimmy, trying not to laugh but failing miserably.

"It took 2 days of work to do this." said Will. "But it was definitely worth it. They'll be talking about this for weeks."

"Man, he got what he deserved!" exclaimed Sheen.

Danny and Jazz walked into school, and broke into laughter at the minute they saw Cindy and Will's prank. He finally got his comeuppance.

"I can't forget this photo." said Will. "It's 500 copies of Dash getting his butt kicked in paintball. I'm staying here today, since Dash will want revenge, I'm sure of it."

"Jimmy, you like our prank?" said Cindy.

Before he could answer, the bell rang and they went to class. It seemed the teachers did not like this at all. They gave detentions to about 30% of the class for laughing.

Finally, it was lunchtime and Carl ate like a pig, as usual. Sheen stayed outside the cafeteria, and when he was sure that nobody would see him, he went ghost.

He went over to Dash and took over his body. He then proceeded to lick a girl's face. She was disgusted and slapped him. He then smeared food all over his face.

He tried to get out of his body without anybody, but Dash saw him. He merely smirked at his ranting and threats. He looked like he wanted to punch Jimmy, but 1 glare from Will subdued him. He went out of the classroom, more furious than ever.

After lunch, Jimmy had gym, his least favorite class. Since Danny had a free period at this time, he went ghost and flew inside the locker room, invisible.

Will and Danny enjoyed terrifying the football jocks. As a result, they all did poorly in Pickle Ball. (It's a game my teacher taught me.)

They went home without any further incident, though Dash glared at their backs. They were just starting to think it would be a normal day until a ghost woman showed up and fired 2 energy blasts at the group. Will rolled away and returned fire with his blaster, which knocked her back.

She was a black woman, covered in green scars. She had glowing red eyes and her fingers were now claws.

All of them ran for cover, Will firing as they retreated. She grabbed Jimmy and held a blade to his throat.

"I finally get my revenge, Neutron!" she said. "You killed me 3 years ago, and now I kill you."

Before she could do so, somebody kicked her in the head. Danny Phantom had arrived. He fired 2 energy blasts, which sent her flying. She counter-attacked with her own, but Danny went intangible.

However, that was a mistake, since one of the blasts hit a fleeing civilian, injuring him severely. Danny put up a shield to deflect any attack, but lowered it right before she attacked. He sidestepped her and kicked her in the head.

This time she was ready. She grabbed his foot and threw him down on the cement. She dived at him, but Danny put up another shield, which stunned her and let him fire a green brain wave. (The most powerful attack a ghost has, and only a hybrid can learn it.)

She was weakened, but she got a direct hit on Danny, and then threw him into a car. He back-flipped and got into a fighting stance.

By this time, Sheen went ghost and kicked her in the side. However, he didn't have Danny's experience in fighting, and he was sent flying into a streetlight.

The ghost was tackled by Danny and he had a death grip on her. Eventually, she got free, but that was what he hoped. He fired energy explosions and she just barely fazed through in time.

"Who the heck are you?" He asked.

"You can call me beautiful gorgeous!" she yelled, again attacking him.

She clawed Danny's face, but he conjured a blue ring around himself, knocking her back. He then sent his feet into her stomach. She fired energy blasts, but Danny kept her from hurting anyone.

By this time, Sheen had recovered and kicked her in the spine. Before she could counter-attack, Danny hit her repeatedly with yellow energy blasts from his eyes and hands. Between the 2 hybrids, her skill was no match. Jimmy managed to trap her into the thermos.

"Well, that counts as 24 ghosts I've captured." said Sheen.

"You wouldn't have beaten her without me around." said Danny. "I just hope you can fight a formidable adversary alone one of these days."

They flew back to Jimmy's lab. Jimmy looked like he was worried, but most of them shrugged it off. That is, except for Will.

"You want to ask Cindy to the dance on Thursday, don't you?" said Will. (Today's Wednesday in this story)

"I know, but she'll probably reject me." said Jimmy. "If I tell her how I feel, she won't be friends with me anymore."

"Just say you want to go as friends." replied Will. "You don't have to tell her right now. Just wait until things settle down."

"I guess you're right, Will. I just have to get my courage and ask her."

"I'm sure she'll want to go. Besides, she broke up with Nick after school."

"How did you find that out?"

"There are a few benefits of being a hunter. I've had years of practice."

FLASHBACK:

_ "Babe, come on." said Nick. "I haven't done anything to you."_

_ "You and Dash bully my friends!" Cindy yelled. "And all you do is treat me like a trophy!"_

_ "Cindy, I'll make it up to you, I promise. I can take you out for a wild night on the town."_

_ "All you try to do buy your way out of situations. We're through!"_

_ She stomped off and Will gave a smirk. Maybe now he could set her up with Jimmy, but how?_

__

Carl and Sheen were watching the news, which was talking about the ghost attack about a hour ago. They only got the end of the battle on tape, though.

Eventually, Sheen got bored and turned it to Ultralord. Carl wanted to see the Llama channel, which started a huge argument. Eventually, Carl gave up and sulked.

Will called Danny and Sheen to the battle arena. Basically, for training, Sheen was facing off against Danny. It was a test to see how much he had learned over the last 8 or 9 weeks

"I warn you, it's only a matter of time before my shield turns yellow too." smirked Danny, pretending to be arrogant.

__

The battle begun with Sheen kicking Danny in the stomach, but he just fazed through it. Danny went invisible and attacked him from behind, throwing him into the ground. He knocked Danny back, but he just got hit with an energy blast.

The fight went on with Danny obviously winning, though he hardly used his energy blasts. Sheen kicked him in the face, knocking him off balance. He dived at him, seizing the opportunity, but Danny went intangible, and before Sheen could recover, attacked him mercilessly.

It didn't take very long for Sheen to go back into human form. He was weak, but since he was in human form, most of the bruises faded. Danny helped him up and told him what he did wrong.

Finally, it was the day of the dance. Sheen was going with Libby, and Jimmy managed to convince Cindy to go with him. Danny and Will simply sneaked in the back, using Danny's ghost powers. Neither had any interest in being there, just staying as guards.

The dance took place in the gym, and the couples paid the customary 7 dollars to get in. Most of the people were already there, and they put their backs to the wall. Sheen led Libby to the dance floor.

Most of the people danced around, having a good time. Jimmy and Cindy didn't join them, though Sheen and Libby went crazy out there. Will chuckled and said something about crazy, hormone-driven teenagers. He then stood beside Jimmy.

It was then time for the slow dances. Cindy practically dragged Jimmy and they started to dance. Jimmy was sweating, since he had never gone to a dance before. Danny had difficulty holding back his laughter, and Jimmy gave him a glare that said: "You're not helping".

"Don't be so nervous, Jimmy." Cindy chuckled. "You'd think you've never gone to a dance before."

"I never have gone to a dance before." said Jimmy. "I guess I'm just worried that you'll hate me if I screw something up, which has a 43.658 percent chance of happening."

"You really need to lighten up, James. All you ever focus on is your work. Don't you ever have fun?"

"I have fun in my lab, working on my inventions with Will."

"You don't have any real fun, like joking around with your friends, flirting with girls, that sort of thing. I'll teach you how to have fun."

The dance ended and they let go of each other. Will gave a wolf whistle which made Jimmy blush even more. Danny couldn't hold back and went into hysterics. Jimmy's glare didn't have any affect whatsoever.

So far, there was no sign of trouble. At least until Dash made himself known. He went towards Jimmy, but Will let him know he was there and it seemed to quiet him down.

Sheen and Libby had been dancing for the past 20 minutes, and showed no signs of stopping. The next slow dance came around and they held each other closer than they did the last time around.

"Those two are going to get together, I'm sure of it." said Danny.

"They're going to have to take the bad with the good." said Will. "When they become boyfriend and girlfriend, they better prepare for merciless teasing."

"What about you? I've seen plenty of girls stare at you. Let's face it, you're a handsome guy."

"I noticed you're getting some stares yourself. They are definitely noticing you. Why don't you just go dance?"

"Why don't you? You too chicken?"

"Let's both dance with a girl at the next slow dance, and we'll see who's chicken."

"It's a bet."

Goddard flew into the gym, right beside Jimmy. He casually gave him an aluminum can, which he gladly ate. He flew up to the roof and carried Nick with him, hanging him upside down for nearly 10 minutes before Danny finally took pity on him and told him to let Nick down.

He flew down and set a dazed Nick on the floor. It was once again time for a slow dance. Danny and Will each found girls to dance with, though they felt very awkward, since the girls were holding them very close.

Sheen was once again dancing with Libby. However, he was still laughing at the look on Will's face. Libby saw and laughed just as hard. When it ended, she gave him a quick hug and sat down on the bleachers, leaving Sheen dazed.

He was wondering if Libby liked him when his pants came loose. He grabbed them and zipped them on again before anyone noticed. Even with the spray, he still lost control of his powers when he was in an emotional state.

All of them had a great time, even Carl, who developed a crush on a girl named Lily, who liked Llamas as much as he did.

However, their good time was short-lived as Danny's ghost sense went off. He told his sister to go get his dad and put a tracking device on himself. Jazz took out a locator and ran towards the Fenton residence.

After everyone else left, they ran towards the beam of light, prepared to fight any ghosts that resided there.

However, when they arrived, there weren't any ghosts. They realized it was a trap, but before they could get away, they were sucked in and landed somewhere.

"Could it be professor Calmitous?" asked Cindy. "He probably has this kind of technology."

They looked at their surroundings, and to Jimmy, it looked familiar, but he couldn't quite remember where it was.

A figure came out of the shadows, chuckling about his revenge. All of them gasped when they saw him.

Cliffhanger! You may be able to guess who it is, I didn't make it that hard. Anyway, the next chapter will be up soon!

Review responses:  
  
LT8: You're right, I do have to explain a few things. When I was talking about grams, I was using weight. As for Will's Comment "What in the 4 hells..." I just thought it sounded cool. 50 grams is about 2oz and it certainly wouldn't kill you.   
  
And Danny's parents found out about him being a ghost, but he is their son. Despite their profession, I doubt they're going to attack him. They just don't wany anyone else to find out, since he'd be considered a freak. Therefore, they call him Phantom and say he's one of their allies. (Which is sort of true)  
  
As for April, she's a princess from Win, Lose, and Kaboom. I just decided to mention her in the story, since she might play a part.   
  
Finally, Will knew about Seer because Jimmy told him. I was going to inculde that in the story, but I was too lazy to do it. And as for the snake venom comment, I just decided to make that up, trying to keep the geniuses in character.   



	8. Jimmy's Greatest Foe

Here's chapter 8. I wager some of you know who the enemy is by now.

Giramon: There are intelligent people in this world.

Me: Well, let's get on with the story. But First, I have some review responses.

Fanjimmy: I'm glad you've reviewed all those times. I think a true fan is one who reviews more than once.

Midnightmoon14: (Sorry if I got this wrong) I'm glad you put my story in the favorites. It's nice to hear that someone appreciates my work.

"What?" yelled Jimmy. "How did you get those back?"

"All I had to do was steal them from the Gorlokian Princess." said Meldar. "Welcome to the comeback of intergalactic showdown!"

"What the heck is intergalactic showdown?" demanded Danny. Will was just about to pull out his laser pistol, but decided to keep it secret.

"It's where various races compete against each other, idiot." replied Meldar. "Since Earth overthrew me, I've put in a few security measures. Winner gets a super-cruiser. Loser gets their home planet destroyed!

"However, I've decided to change things. The top race will be immune to attack. The other 3 will be vulnerable, and I'll decide which planet I destroy."

"How can you destroy a whole planet?" asked Danny, but Meldar had enough.

"Now it's time to introduce our contestants! Team 1 is Earth. Team 2 are the viruses! They breed on the native creatures of Ceti IV. Team 3 are the gauls, cousins of the Gorlokians! Team 4, which is a classical example of power in a small package, the Hypnos!"

The 4 Gauls were basically smaller versions of the Gorlokians, but they were more peaceful. The 4 viruses were just like the ones who destroyed bacteria on Earth. The 5 hypnos looked a lot like triceratops, except that they were little more than 1 foot high. Also, they had 3 eyes.

"We have to play this game again." groaned Libby. "We barely won the first time."

"Don't worry, we'll be able to beat Meldar, now that we have 2 new additions to our team." said Jimmy.

"I really don't think so, for now." said Will. He saw at least 50 battle robots around, ready to attack any rebels. "Still, there is 1 thing we can do,"

He took out a small device and pressed a button that said rescue. That is, until Medlar saw it and blew it up. He gave them a warning look. Then the Gauls and the humans were transported to the battle arena.

"Maddie, I've just finished the new ghost invention!" exclaimed Jack. "It can cure a ghost of its vicious rage."

"That ought to cut down on the ghost-hunting we have to do." replied Maddie. "I wonder where Danny is."

"I'm sure he has to do some ghost-hunting with his friends."

Maddie, however, wasn't convinced. She called for Danny, but there wasn't any answer. However, the TV suddenly turned on and she saw intergalactic showdown.

"What is it, Maddie?" asked Jack once she had called for him. He saw the show, along with Danny. "My god, he's being forced to compete in a death match. Just wait until they feel the wrath of Jack Fenton!"

Just then, Jazz ran into the house, breathing heavily. Jack got out the ghost gloves and prepared to attack whatever was following her.

"Dad, Danny and his friends went to investigate, but it was a trap." said Jazz. "Wait, there he is! Let's see how far he is away."

She determined the distance between Danny and the tracker and the computer said: Estimated Distance: 5 million light years.

"That can't be right." said Maddie. "How could he have been transported there?"

"I assure you, it's true." said Jazz. "I'm not all that surprised, considering how many crazy adventures he's went on."

"Then we'll just have to set the ghost portal towards those coordinates." said Jack. "Maddie, get the assault vehicle. Those weapons may be for ghosts, but they pack quite a punch!"

"All we have to do is type the coordinates in and we can get there and help!"

"From the sounds of it, if they lose, they're going to destroy Earth!" said Jazz. "We've got to do something!"

"Don't worry, in an hour, I can reset the coordinates to that place."

"I just hope you can get us back."

"So we have to play Florgus ball again?" demanded Cindy. "This time, Jimmy, let us help! Remember what happened when you tried to do it alone."

"I think he remembers, Cindy." said Will. "Me, you, and Jimmy will be the main players. Danny, Sheen, and Libby can run interference. Goddard will stay with Jimmy and sabotage them if he can."

"How can I help?" asked Carl.

"Don't do anything stupid!" yelled Cindy and Will.

"Come on, we better get in those." said Jimmy. "The game's about to start."

They climbed inside the florguses and prepared to play. Danny was already getting a feeling for the machine.

"Remember, we outnumber them, so use it to your advantage." said Jimmy. "I'm sure we can beat them."

Meldar threw the ball and the game began. Danny rammed the lead Gaul, knocking him back. Jimmy was attacked immediately, as he had the ball. He passed it to Will just as he was knocked off. After Sheen blocked one of the attackers, he scored a goal.

"That's one point for us!" Sheen cheered.

"Don't get cocky, you have 79 more to go if you want to win." said Meldar. "Now let's play!"

He threw another ball in the air, and this time , it was the Gauls that caught it. He was knocked aside by Danny, but another one caught it.

Cindy and Libby quickly stopped him and passed the ball between them. The defense Gaul prevented them scoring, but Jimmy took it and threw it into the goal.

When they next round started, the Gauls were furious. There was a full out battle between Libby, Sheen, Will, and 2 of the Gauls. Jimmy had the ball, but the Gauls managed to score.

The game went on, with players from both sides being injured. Soon, the score was 17 to 14 in Earth's favor. However, Carl was out of the game, not that it was any surprise.

Jimmy was not in good shape. He decided to interfere as best he could and let Will and Cindy take the primary offensive.

Cindy tossed Danny the ball, but all 4 were going after him. Using his ghost powers, he fazed through them, 2 of them hitting each other. He dropped the ball, but Libby took it. Sheen covered her, knocking away anyone who attacked. It was no surprise that she scored.

Goddard took over Jimmy's florgus, while he sat, nursing his injuries. Will fell down to the ground, but he got up immediately. The kids' superior number was working in their favor.

15 minutes later, the score was 69 to 61. Now there was a bit more of a challenge. A trio of robots were in the arena, shooting at any nearby Florgus. Will jumped on one of them, which caused a fellow robot to destroy it. He managed to get back into his Florgus, safe and sound, while Danny and Sheen held off any attackers.

He immediately went on the offensive, Jimmy and Goddard right beside him. Together, they took out one of their opponents, her Florgus too damaged to be of any further use.

However, tides began to turn against the humans. The remaining 2 robots destroyed Danny's Florgus, but he managed to attract himself to Sheen's and prepared for battle.

"Last I checked, humans can't fly." Meldar said in confusion.

Cindy scored, making it 78 to 68. Overall, the game lasted about 40 minutes, the score 80 to 69. Team Earth had won. They were sent back to the starting place, where the Gauls groaned in defeat.

"Well, that was far from easy." said Danny. "Good thing I had my powers."

"Be quiet, Danny." said Will. "No need to reveal that until the time is right."

The viruses and Hypnos played the same game, while the audience was cheering. Jimmy wondered what Will had done, and asked him.

"I simply radioed the robot fleet for help." said Will. "It'll take them about 3 more hours to get here in hyperspace."

"Let's just hope they get here in time." said Cindy. "How many ships do you have, anyway?"

"I have about 300 cruisers, including the Battleship **Neutron's Glory **and about 10000 fighters, along with a few hundred transports." said Will. "I think we'll be able to beat them once they arrive."

"Did you ask for the full fleet?" asked Libby.

"About half of it. I don't want to use my full strength unless I have to."

The sign showed that the game was over, and that the Hypnos had won 80 to 23. They were in first place, with Earth in second.

"Now it's time for the next event." said Meldar.

"We've got the same situation as before." said Mrs. Neutron, after tying Hugh up so he couldn't do something stupid, like last time.

"When we get there, we are going to kick some butt!" said Mrs. Vortex. "I have a black belt in Karate."

"What kind of weapons do we have?" asked Mrs. Folfax. "I've got a butcher knife, but that's about it."

"Let's bring our vehicles, so we can run them over." said Mrs. Wheezer.

"That isn't a bad idea." said Judy. "First, we have to get Jimmy's portal working, but that shouldn't be a problem."

"We'd better get William's laser rifle." said Mrs. Estavez.

"As a matter of fact, we can use his spaceship." said Mr. Vortex.

"But how can we fit it into the portal?" asked Hugh, trying to get free. "His ship's at least 10 times bigger than the opening."

"Fortunately, there's a button that can extend the area of the wormhole." said Judy. "I think we can get in there if all goes well."

Everybody looked at Hugh at that statement, who looked nervous. Mrs. And Mr. Vortex went to their houses to get any weapon they can find. Mr. Estavez (Who played Ultralord on the cartoon show) got into Jimmy's lab and took the laser guns.

"Now we're all set for battle." said Mr. Wheezer. "I just hope I don't sprain anything."

"Let's do what Ultralord always does: save the day!" said Mr. Estavez.

"So you're the voice of Ultralord?" said Judy. "No wonder Sheen is still so obsessed."

"Now let's go kick some alien butt!" said Mrs. Vortex, and they began work on the wormhole.

"Damn it, this thing screwed up again!" said Jack. Wait, it's probably because we need some new wires for the generator."

"Don't worry, Jack, I've got them." said Maddie. "I just hope Danny and his friends are all right."

"Don't worry, he and Sheen have ghost powers. And Will's a master hunter. I think they can last a while."

They turned on the portal, but they were the wrong coordinates. Since they were so far away, it was the closest to the source that the computer could get. Growling, Jack used the navigator on their portal to search for the planet, or base, or whatever it was.

Jazz came into the lab, saying that Team Earth had won the first event. They were pleased, but quickly got back to work on their portal.

"Well, we've got about 5 minutes to make strategies." said Cindy.

"We don't even know what the event is." said Will. "Save your breath, and we can prepare when we get there."

"Cindy's right, though." said Jimmy. "We better prepare for every possible scenario."

"Come on, let me just use my…" a look from Will cut Sheen off. It was a surprise they were saving for Meldar.

"We'll be facing the hypnos in a contest." said Will. "Judging by their name, I think they can hypnotize people. Just don't look them in the eye."

"Well, the commercial's almost over." said Libby. "I guess we're as ready as we'll ever be."

Well, here's chapter 8. I decided to use Meldar because I liked him as a villain and it's my story.

Giramon: I can't wait to see what happens.

Me: You'll find out before any of the readers, since you watch me read it.

Like I always ask you, please review. Also, if you're interested in Digimon or Harry Potter, read my other crossover story: The Dark Digidestined: Year 1. I could really use the reviews and I've started year 2. Just please review that story. I'm far short of my goal, and I enjoy hearing from fans.


	9. The Game Continues

I don't have anything else to say, but… Enjoy the story! I don't own either of the shows, just part of the plot.

Lawyers: There he is! Let's get him. Cops, get the handcuffs.

Me: I hate lawyers. Well, if I survive, expect the next chapter soon. I guess they're still mad about me trying to steal King of the Hill.

"When will we arrive, general?" asked April. "We've got to hurry."

"Estimated time: 150 keblars." said the General. (That's about 15 minutes)

"What is our complete attack force, General?"

"We've got about 70 cruisers, including ours, about 120 destroyers, and about 2000 fighters."

"That's not nearly enough."

"It's all the king would give us. We're likely flying to our deaths. I just hope some other race will help us."

"It's very unlikely. We're one of the most hated and feared races in the galaxy. It'd be a miracle for anyone to help us."

"Earth is our only ally, and they do not have the technology to get to our destination."

"Don't be so sure about that. They're experimenting with hyperspace, but all tests have failed. Still, I'm sure Jimmy can get it right."

Even though she hated it, she still had feelings for Jimmy, but she could tell Cindy liked him as well. April also heard of his partner, Will, and she cared for him as well. (Unusual for her culture) She just hoped that they would arrive in time.

"This still isn't working." Jack growled. "We've been searching for an hour, and there's no trace of them."

"I thought we had the right coordinates, but the trace disappeared in seconds."

"How can that be possible? Unless… something was jamming it! Maddie, quick, look up those coordinates!

"Crap, they've been vaporized. How in the heck could that happen?"

"I'm afraid you're not going anywhere." said an evil voice. The black ghost Danny and Sheen had fought was there. Maddie fired a ghost laser, but he simply blocked it.

Both of them were ready to fight the ghost, and the battle began.

"Where the heck are we?" asked Carl.

"I think we're in the same place that we played in 5 years ago." said Cindy. "It's the exact same obstacle course."

"That means we know the way around." said Jimmy. "This should be another victory for us. Carl, those glasses should make you immune to their stare."

"How does that help us?" asked Danny.

"If we can hypnotize them with their own ability, we'll be able to win." said Will, catching on to Jimmy's plan.

"Well, it's time for the obstacle course." said Meldar. "It's been modified since our last show, so this should be interesting. Again, no cheating, so I'll have to take your dog."

The Hypnos were talking in their native language, obviously forming a plan. Being half-ghost, Sheen and Danny were immune to their stare, but they couldn't pass on that ability to the others.

"Remember, don't look in their eyes." said Jimmy.

"What do you think we are, stupid?" asked Libby. "Of course we won't look in their eyes. I just hope your plan works, Jimmy."

"Why do they even have that ability?" asked Cindy.

"It's to distract their enemies to give them time to attack or run." said Will. "We'll have to move fast, since they're pretty quick."

"I'll delay their progress, since I'm immune to the stare." said Danny.

"Ready, Get set…Go!" said Meldar, and both teams sped off.

Both teams sprinted towards the finish. First, they had to go across floating rocks, some red, some blue. Will took a cautious step on the blue ones and jumped back as it went down. They crossed, being careful only to step on the red ones. That is, until one of the red ones went down.

"We can only go on the red triangles." said Jimmy. "Come on, they're ahead of us."

They ran across, Carl finishing dead last, as usual. They caught up to the Hypnos at the death board. They were hesitant to go across. The only clue was that it was Squared. The board was red and black, like a chess board. On the first row, black were the even numbers, and red were the odd. (There were 12 to 20 squares in each row) In the second row, there were 15 squares and the pattern was opposite.

A Hypno cautiously went across, and when he reached the 4th row, (Out of 11) a deadly laser beam fried it. The others were scared and kept their distance.

"Maybe there's some other way." said Sheen.

"The hypnos are looking for one." said Will. "Me and Danny will follow them."

"Now that they're gone, how do we solve the puzzle?" asked Cindy.

"It's got something to do with exponents." said Jimmy. "But I don't know what it is. Sheen, get me some rocks. Cindy, tell me where the laser beam goes. There's got to be a way to break this."

He threw rocks at the chess board and when he hit the 4th row, lasers hit most, but not all of the squares.

"Jimmy, the 4th square on the 6th row is safe and so the 1st on the 9th." said Cindy.

"There's got to be some kind of connection." said Jimmy. "Let's see, what do 1 and 4 have in common?"

"Maybe we should just look for another way in." said Carl. "This is going to take too long."

"I hate to say it, but I think he's right." said Libby. "There's a cliff we can climb that will take us there."

"No, that's too dangerous." said Jimmy "We've got to figure out this puzzle."

"And this is any less dangerous?" asked Cindy. "Jimmy, let's just take our chances on the cliff. It won't take as long."

Just then, Danny and Will came back. They told them the hypnos were making slow but steady progress up the cliff.

"Forget this." snapped Cindy. "You can waste all the time you want, but me and Libby are out of here."

They left, Danny and Sheen coming with them. Only Carl, Will, and Jimmy stayed to figure out the puzzle. Carl looked very worried and Jimmy was frustrated.

Eventually, Will lost his temper and threw a rock into the middle of the dartboard, but no lasers fired down. Jimmy counted rapidly and figured it out."

"Guys, I've got it." said Jimmy. "The first, 4th, 9th and 16th squares on every row are safe to cross, as well as the 16th,25th,36th and so on. It's all tied in with exponents. Now jump exactly where I tell you to."

"I'm going to get the others." said Will, and he ran as fast as he could, hoping they weren't hypnotized, or worse, dead.

Jimmy and Carl slowly went over the chess board, trying not to hit any of the dangerous squares. After about 3 minutes, they managed it.

Meanwhile, The Hypnos were almost to the top of the cliff. Will threw a decent-sized rock and knocked him down about halfway, but to his relief, he wasn't killed. However, the others waited for their comrade while he slowly climbed up.

Danny and Sheen were trying to break their trance, but with no success. Will was casually tossing rocks until one hit Cindy in the head, breaking her out of her trance. Danny did the same to Libby and they climbed the cliff, since there was no turning back.

Danny and Sheen told them when to close their eyes, since the hypnos were looking their way from time to time. They slowly went up and got to the top just as the Hypnos slid down. It was a much easier journey and they dived down.

Jimmy, Will, and Carl finally got across. They ran as fast as they could to the finish, but their opponents were ahead. Fortunately, the others were right behind, though it was clear that they were tired.

"Come on, we've got to move." said Will. They got to the final area, but it looked completely harmless. That is, until they started to cross and were caught up in fantasies. Jimmy and Will snapped out of it, Danny right behind them. Jimmy and Will stayed to break them out of it, while Danny went to slow the Hypno's progress.

After wasting precious time, they were finally heading towards the finish line, but it was no use. The Hypnos had gotten there first, along with Danny, but it didn't count until all your teammates were on the transporter.

All of them were transported back, and the other 2 races were transported into the battle field. Still, none of the kids watched.

"Well, this is certainly icing on the cake, folks." said Meldar. "An army is trying to attack us. Still, the tens of thousands of ships, along with the space station's defenses should easily take care of them."

The other races competed for about 15 minutes before the Gauls won the contest. The viruses lost half their players trying to copy the humans' moves on the chessboard. They were dead last, and the Gauls were in second. The hypnos, of course were in first and Earth was in third.

Jimmy looked at the battle. There were explosions everywhere and the attackers were gravely outnumbered. It was not a fight they could win.

"Okay, we face the viruses next." said Cindy. "It's probably something we can win, since we outnumber them 7 to 2."

"Still, they could be deadly opponents." said Will. "However, we have a definite advantage. Me, Danny, and You are our primary fighters. Cindy, you stay with Libby, Danny will go with Carl and Sheen, and I'll stay with Jimmy."

They saw Meldar facing a screen, like he was planning on destroying a planet already.

"It's still not big enough and we've got it on full power." said Judy. "Hugh, how are the boys doing?"

"They're in third place." he replied. "I think they're doing pretty well."

"How do we get more power?" asked Mr. Folfax.

"Perhaps we can ask the Fentons." suggested Mr. Vortex. "They should have the power necessary to make it big enough."

"We should just turn it back to normal size and go in it now." said Mrs. Wheezer. "I can take on anything that tries to harm my baby."

"I used to be a champion baseball player." said Mr. Estavez. "I'm going to use my lucky baseball bat. When we get there, Meldar is going to have a lot of bruises."

"Perhaps we can cut down one of the power lines to power up the machine." said Judy. "We're already got the ship ready to go."

Mrs. Vortex took rubber gloves and climbed up the power poles. She cut one of the wires and all the power went out except for the wormhole. She plugged in the wire and the wormhole doubled in size.

"We're still going to need more energy." said Mr. Folfax. "Where else can we get it?"

"We can look in Jimmy's lab to find any power boosts." said Judy. "I hate to interrupt his privacy, but we're talking about the fate of the world here."

"I've called the military and they've agreed to give us more power." said Mrs. Vortex. "However, they insist on coming with us."

"I don't suppose we have any choice, do we?" Sighed Judy.

"Great, the ghost shut down our portal." groaned Maddie. "Still, we now know the exact coordinates."

"Don't worry, I've drained the generator of most of its energy to power it up." said Jack. "Get the Ghost assault vehicle ready. This baby will be ready within 15 minutes."

"Dad, Mom, they're going to start the final round." said Jazz. "We've got 20 minutes at the most to get ready."

"Don't worry, I can power up the ghost portal." said someone in the shadows. They turned around and saw Vlad Masters.

"How are you going to do that, Vlad?" asked Maddie.

He sighed and turned into his ghost form. They were shocked, but Vlad got them to calm down. He had forgotten his old grudge and decided to help his friends once more. He fired red energy into the portal and it wasn't going to take long to start. All they could do now is pray.

Meanwhile, by the space station, more than half of the Gorlockian forces were destroyed. However, help had arrived. The brains and viruses joined the fight and there was now some fairness in the match.

The biggest force was heading towards them, still about 40 minutes away from their destination. All the robots were ready for battle and their forces were nearly a match for their foe by themselves. With their Gorlockian allies, they had a good chance of winning. The commander of Neutron's glory ordered that when they arrived that the bombers stay back and fire the Hydrogen bombs when the time was right.

A great battle was starting, both in space and inside the stations. The Neutrons and other parents were trying to help their kids, as were the Fentons, but they had more success. They were just about ready, while the other rescuers still needed more power.

And 3 races were fighting to overthrow a terror, though the viruses and the Gorlocks were normally deadly enemies and the Earth forces were soon going to join the battle.

A battle for freedom had started and the question was:

Who would win?

I know I probably spelled the Gorlocks wrong, but I forget what it was, exactly. Anyway, I have won my battle against the lawyers and police, thanks to Warriormon.

Giramon: Don't mention it. I just hope we can finish this story soon.


	10. The Cavalry Arrives

This is where this really heat up and the winner of intergalactic showdown is revealed.

"Well, this shouldn't be very hard." said Danny. "This is the combat round and we outnumber the viruses."

"We don't know much about them, though." said Will. "Still, I don't think they're too bright. Just don't let them latch on to you."

"Don't worry, they're dead if they do." said Cindy.

"It's nice to see you're ready." said Libby. "I don't know how much help I'm going to be."

"Sheen, Danny, stay in reserve." said Jimmy. "The rest of us can fight and if we need it, they can help us."

The viruses were transported there and Meldar started the game. Both viruses went for Carl, but Cindy kicked one away and Will bashed another with his fist. It tried to latch on, but Will threw him into the wall.

It was clear that team Earth was going to win the fight. Within 3 minutes, the viruses were down. They had lost every round.

"It's safe to say they're going to be destroyed." said Sheen. "I doubt we can overthrow him again."

"Our fleet should arrive in about 20 minutes." said Will. "Let's just keep them busy until then."

"How are we going to do that?" asked Sheen.

"Don't worry, they're too busy watching the other races kill each other." said Cindy. "The battle will go on for a few more minutes."

"In any case, we'll find out what happens, one way or the other." said Danny.

They watched the battle on the screen and the battle was almost perfectly matched, even though 2 of the Gauls were out. The remaining ones covered their eyes and attacked the Hypnos blindly. Even so, they managed to take out 1 of them.

The battle went on like that for about 10 minutes, but eventually, the Gauls won the fight. The hypnos and Humans were tied for the lead.

"It looks like we have to play our question game once more." said Meldar. "It looks like team Earth is going to win once again."

"Jimmy, you answer the questions, and I'll be your lifeline." said Will and both marched up to Meldar, as well as the lead Hypno. He and Jimmy ran to hit the gong and Jimmy got to it first, since Hypnos didn't have arms.

"Well, it's all down to this." said Meldar. "Which race will be saved and which can be destroyed?"

"Come on, we can take him." whispered Sheen. "All we have to do is go ghost."

"Sheen, we can't take out every robot by ourselves." replied Danny. "If I know Mom and Dad, they've already got means to get here. We just have to wait.

"Damn it!" Judy yelled. The wormhole overloaded and blew up, despite the army's help.

"Now what are we going to do?" asked Mr. Folfax. "There's no way we can help now."

"We should have just gone without that dumb ship." said Mrs. Wheezer. "Our planet is going to be destroyed!"

"Wait just a minute, guys." said Mrs. Vortex. "Don't the Fentons have a wormhole as well? Maybe we can get in that way."

"That's assuming the Fentons would let us use their wormhole." said Mr. Estavez.

"It's worth a try." said Hugh. "We've got to go help the kids. I'm sure I'll be able to help Jimbo."

"The Fentons are decent people." said Mrs. Folfax. "They may be a family of weirdoes, but they are smart. Let's go, everybody!"

All of them ran towards the Fenton house, though they didn't go very fast since they had to carry Mr. Wheezer along with them. Finally, however, they managed to get to their destination.

They heard the game show from the Fenton television. Surely they weren't just watching it, doing nothing?

"Fire it up, V-man!" said Jack. "I'll show those alien slime not to mess with Earth."

"Jack, we don't know what they can do." said Vlad. "I suggest I go in first and scout around. You follow in your vehicles."

He went ghost and went inside. Jack, Maddie, and Jazz were just about to follow him when a bunch of people went into the lab. Jack was about to jump them, but Maddie held him back.

"We're here to use the wormhole." said Judy. "I'm Mrs. Neutron and we're here to help our kids."

"Come on, we're going to kick some alien booty." said Mr. Estavez.

"I'm not sure, guys." said Jack. "Our vehicles may not be able to hold all of you."

"Dad, will you quit being so selfish?" snapped Jazz. "If you were in their position, you wouldn't take no for an answer. You wouldn't care how cramped it was, and I doubt they will."

"You're right, Jasmine." said Jack. "You can all come aboard. Just don't touch any of the buttons. They control the weapons and driving."

"Jack, you take 3 of them in the assault vehicle." said Maddie. "Jazz, you take 2 more in the hover car. The rest of you, come with me to the specter speeder."

They got all the vehicles ready, prepared to face any danger that lie on the other side of the portal.

The enemy forces had just about destroyed them. For a while, they had the upper hand, but when reinforcements arrived, they were decimated. They barely had 20 of their original attack force. More Gorlokian ships had arrived, but it wasn't helping them very much.

A new fleet shot out of hyperspace and fired at Medlar's ships. They fired a single weapons from the rear end and nearly half the enemy ships were destroyed in the blast.

This gave the other races hope. They contacted their new ally and heard this was Earth's fleet of warships. Their fighters swooped down, heedless of danger, just prepared to rescue their creator.

With Earth's help, they managed to destroy the enemy fleet, but the station's shields were still up and even the weapons some of the Earth ships had weren't able to break through it.

It was now a standoff. When they turned off the shields and prepared to destroy a planet, they would be destroyed, but until that happened, the spaceships were powerless to do anything.

"Team Earth: Here's your question." said Meldar. "What does it mean with a Gothera fires slime out of its nose?"

Jimmy froze. He had no clue whatsoever, and had never even heard about a Gothera. However, Will seemed to be in deep thought and just as he was about to give the answer, something sent him to the ground.

It was a being in a green cape, with a black triangle on its chest and glowing red eyes. Even he, master hunter of the galaxy, shivered in fear at the sight of him. Danny glared at him with hatred, as it seemed that he had met this thing before.

"Well, well, if it isn't the infamous Meldar." said the creature. "I'm afraid I'll have to destroy your station and kill you. I'm just amazed the Earthlings didn't do it the first time."

"There's no chance in hell you can beat me." said Meldar. "I wield the power of the Matrix. It's true I used most of it to build this station, but I'm still the most powerful being in the galaxy. Now what do you call yourself?"

"I am Plasmius, most feared being on Earth. I can do things you can't even dream of. Now surrender or be destroyed."

To prove his power, he fired a bunch of red lightning into the audience, frying them. The survivors fled in terror at Plasmius' power.

"Just let me finish this show. Answer, pathetic Earthlings!"

"When a Gothera fires slime, it works as a mating call, drawing females or males of the species to it." said Will. "The potential mate decides on whether it is worthy or not and takes action."

"Well, it looks like Team Earth wins once again." Groaned Meldar. "Okay, you guys are free to leave."

Just then, 3 vehicles crashed into the station, one firing at Meldar again and again. He simply disappeared, but Plasmius knocked him aside before he could do anything to them.

Their parents jumped out and prepared to fight. Mr. Estavez swung his bat as hard as he could, knocking Meldar's head off. The rest of them got their own weapons and surrounded them. Still, he didn't look very worried.

About a dozen brains, Viruses and Gorlocks beamed onto the station and found themselves surrounded by battle robots.

Danny and Sheen went ghost, diving right into the middle of them. Several were destroyed, but more were coming, including 2 50-foot tall behemoths.

Cindy took down one of the robots and took its blaster. Will took out his own pistol and shot left and right. Jack and Maddie worked together, blasting any robot they saw. Goddard fired his own laser beams, occupying several of the robots.

Jimmy and Carl took cover, since they didn't have a weapon. Will handed each of them a gun and they joined the fight.

The brains were using their telepathic power to confuse the robots and make them hit each other. Still, if it wasn't for Danny, they would have been blown up by an explosive. He then fired yellow lightning at a destroyer, blowing it to pieces.

Meldar and Plasmius were fighting above them. Meldar fired his energy beams, but the ghost hybrid simply gathered them in his hands and threw it back at him, launching him into a wall. He was furious by this time and fired an extremely powerful blast, one he just barely managed to block.

The battle continued, neither one of them winning. Plasmius multiplied himself into 5 and each copy fired red lightning, weakening Meldar greatly. By that time, Plasmius had gained the upper hand until the giant robots targeted him and he had to go intangible to avoid their attacks.

Jack and Maddie were firing everywhere, Jazz watching their backs. Most robots fled for cover when they arrived, so they were feeling pretty good, since they had saved the children. However, Meldar went for Jazz, destroying the hover car. Jack angrily fired at him, but Meldar simply gathered the energy into his hands and knocked out the engine.

Danny and Sheen were in a similar position. They were probably faring the best, as neither of them had gained any injuries yet. Danny fired his energy blasts at faraway robots, while Sheen took care of the ones nearby. However, they saw Meldar attacking Jack Fenton who was fighting him back with his ghost gloved. Danny tackled him, sending him to the ground.

Cindy, Libby, Carl, and Jimmy were firing from the sidelines, helping out any alien or human that needed them, and they had the victory, with only minimal losses. Most of the parents had not been injured, since they were not heavily involved with the fight, only taking out a few robots. Jazz probably had the most serious injuries but they were not life-threatening.

The kids joined with their parents and cheered. However, their joy was short-lived when they saw hundreds of robots coming from all directions. The giant robot Plasmius was fighting and backed off and went into the circle. Meldar laughed and they all looked around.

They were surrounded and there was no way out.

Cliffhanger! I seem to have a real habit for these, don't I? Don't worry, it won't be a long wait for the next chapter!


	11. The Battle Ends, The War Begins

First of all, I want to thank everyone for their patience. After all, I didn't get any death threats, did I? I thank everybody who's reviewed and I hope you enjoy the last chapter.

"Poor, pathetic life forms!" exclaimed Meldar. "Did you really think you were going to defeat me, even with your new allies? In return for this, I'm going to destroy your planet."

"The minute you lower your shield, we'll blow this station to pieces." Will pointed out.

Meldar did not answer. The reactions from everybody were mixed. Jimmy and Will were ready to fight to the end; Jack and Maddie were shocked that this was how it was going to end, but accepting their death. Libby and Cindy were too stunned to fight back, Sheen trying to comfort them. The parents were glaring at Meldar, but there wasn't anything they could do. Carl was absolutely terrified, his parents holding him. Danny was looking for a way out, holding on to his sister, who was terrified beyond reason, and yelling threats to Meldar. The Viruses, Hypnos, and Gauls looked at Meldar defiantly.

Vlad, on the other hand, was silent. He didn't even acknowledge Jack and Maddie putting their arms around his shoulders, as he seemed deep in concentration. Realizing something, Jimmy decided to distract Meldar.

"Hey, Meldar, how did you absorb energy from your matrix generators into yourself?" asked Jimmy.

"It's quite simple, genius." replied Meldar. "After I finally escaped from the TV station, I gradually absorbed the energy. It was a long, painstaking process, since I needed to keep myself alive, but I'd finally done it!"

Unfortunately for him, he didn't notice Vlad before he got hit with a massive dose of ghost lightning. Before he could recover, he got hit by Danny and Sheen. Sheen could finally use ectoplasmic attacks, after more than 3 months.

Will and Cindy immediately jumped into action, taking out every robot around them, before they even knew what was happening. Goddard blasted them with his laser beams, saving Jack from a robot from behind.

All of them took action, eventually managing to take most of the robots out. Still, they had to deal with Meldar, which was up to Sheen, Danny and Vlad. Jack was about to fire, but Maddie pulled his gun down, saying he might hit one of the hybrids.

Meanwhile, the fight was going farther and farther up. Vlad was taking the main offensive, constantly pushing Meldar back. He fired a use energy blast, but Vlad dodged it. Knowing he had the advantage, Vlad became bolder.

What he didn't realize was that Meldar's blast was about to hit Libby and Will, and neither had any time to react. Sheen flew down as fast as he could and concentrated on stopping it, putting up an ectoplasmic shield, trying desperately not to let it get through.

He managed, but he was forced back into his human form, Will catching him. Jimmy and Libby did their best to tend to his injuries, while Will made sure they weren't attacked.

Suddenly, a huge explosion shook the area. Materials started to get sucked into space, including Meldar. Fortunately, Vlad and Danny turned intangible to avoid it. Still, this didn't help everyone else. Most of them grabbed onto the Fenton RV, but even that was about to be sucked in.

"Get inside!" said Jack, and they did so as best as they were able. Unfortunately, some of them couldn't fit, so the hybrids turned them intangible. As they were sucked out of the space station, a tractor beam from **Neutron's Glory **sucked them inside the ship, while the hybrids simply flew through with their passengers.

"Is you and your party uninjured?" said a robot.

"Take everyone to the hospital wing to check them over." said Will. "Sheen may need some real help."

It turned out that half of them needed to be hospitalized for a few hours, but they were as good as new afterwards. That is, except for Sheen. He stayed unconscious were nearly two days, Libby never leaving her side. Meanwhile, Jimmy and Will were discussing an alliance with the Gorlocks.

"This is a good idea, Jimmy Neutron." said April. "Few planets were dare attack the Gorlocks."

"What are the terms of the alliance?" asked Jimmy.

"That you will defend us, if necessary." said April. "There are no guarantees in the universe, and the Gorlocks have many enemies, including the Yokians."

"There are our enemies as well." said Will. "And we request that you defend us as well. If we have your word, you have an alliance."

They agreed and signed the alliance. April, of course, kissed both on the lips, Jimmy having a wide smile afterwards. Cindy, of course, saw it, and was about to attack April when Will restrained her.

"He'll come around, don't worry." said Will. "I know he likes you, but he doesn't know how to show it. As both of us know too well, his expertise is science, not emotions."

It seemed to calm her down a little, but she was still upset. Will seemed deep in thought, hardly paying attention to Jimmy and April.

_I hope he tells her soon. _ Thought Will. _I don't want him to suffer the same fate I did. _

Finally, the talks were over and they could head back to earth and let the governments know. They were happy to have an alliance, though they feared the Gorlock's enemies. However, once Will gave the American government the blueprints for hyperspace engines, they were more reassured.

After about a week, they went back to Retroville. There were a few ghosts to catch, but it didn't take very long. Everybody was cheering for Jimmy, and even Dash had a grudging respect.

"Don't think this changes anything between us, Neutron." Dash snarled, though it wasn't as threatening as usual.

"And don't forget my threat still applies, Baxter." said Will.

Their argument soon ended, as there was much more to do. Jimmy, Cindy, Sheen, Libby, and Carl were assured that they didn't have to make up any missing assignments, though Jimmy and Cindy decided to do it anyway.

The rest of the week passed in peace. Now that ghosts were no longer plaguing Retroville, Jimmy and Will finally decided to study the molecular structure of ghosts, with help from Jack and Maddie.

The others had fun playing games on the Neutronic Pyramid, even though it was combat training. Vlad just laughed and watched, after giving Jimmy and Will his information about ghosts.

That night, Vlad called the Fenton Family into the lab to talk. He hoped they would not refuse and doubt his honorable intentions.

"I'd like to train Danny during the summer." said Vlad. "He needs to be prepared for future enemies, and I don't doubt they'll be even stronger."

"It sounds fine to me, but we would like to see him occasionally." said Maddie.

"We trust you, V-Man." said Jack. "Still, it's all up to Danny. What do you think, son?"

"I'll give a try, but I don't fully trust him." said Danny, and turned to Vlad. "If you try to capture me, you'll pay dearly."

"Don't worry, I don't have any such intentions." said Vlad.

They talked for a few more minutes and eventually agreed to it. Vlad sighed since he knew he'd never get over Maddie for more than a brief period, but he could at least help her son prepare for what lay ahead. Now was the hardest point: convincing Sheen's parents.

As predicted, they refused, because unlike the Fentons, they didn't know him at all and were extremely protective of their son now that they knew his secret.

"Well, I've found out why Sheen's powers took so long to develop." said Jimmy the next day.

"Why is that?" asked Danny. "I've been wondering for quite some time."

"It's quite simple: he didn't want them." said Jimmy. "His hatred caused a mental reaction that suppressed his ghost powers. You accepted them quickly, but he hated them because they got in the way of his relationship with Libby."

"I see. I had the same problem at Valentine's Day. I hated my powers going out of control so much that I had little strength to fight a cupid-like ghost, but I just thought it was a 1-time thing. Still, I have another question: How could Sheen develop two new powers in one day?"

"Same reason, except he really wanted his powers. Therefore, the brain stimulated the ghost molecules out of their semi-hibernation and they reacted."

Danny now understood why Sheen's powers were slow to develop. Hopefully, he could hold his own during the summer while he trained with Vlad.

The next day was a Saturday, and Sheen and Libby were walking hand in hand in the park. They sat down near a tree and Sheen finally gathered his courage.

"Libby, I got a question to ask you." said Sheen. "Promise you won't laugh."

"Of course I won't laugh, Sheen." said Libby, seeing that he was being serious and not his usual immature self. She hardly saw any of it ever since he became Sheen Striker.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" asked Sheen, deciding to get his humiliation over with.

Libby stayed silent for a minute. Then she kissed him deeply, knocking Sheen over. Both of them smiled, knowing they now had everything they ever wanted.

"Libby, I have to ask... what do you see in Music?"

"I really seem to like it. I can't really explain it; it just became part of my life."

"You just like it? You're obsessed with it, for crying out loud!"

"Hey, you're obsessed with Ultralord, so you don't have any room to talk! You love nothing more than Ultralord!"

"I love you more." and with that, they kissed passionately, to the dismay of the other residents of the park.

What they didn't know was that Will was watching them through a pair of binoculars. _Maybe I should a Danger sign around them every time they kiss. _He chuckled to himself. _I just wish I had better luck avoiding crushing girls. God, I'm weird. Wonder if Jimmy knows it's my birthday. _

He arrived at the lab, where everybody shouted "Surprise!" Cindy and Jazz hugged him, while everybody else was having fun. Judy and Hugh were dancing, to Jimmy's embarrassment. Libby and Sheen were making out on the staircase, to everyone's disgust. Danny was simply standing in the corner, completely emotionless. Jimmy and Cindy were playing with Goddard, while Jack and Maddie decided to have a little contest.

"So they think they can win, do they?" said Jack. "Well, nobody knows how to make out better than Jack Fenton!"

"Please don't tell me they're going to..." said Jazz, but it was too late. Jack and Maddie were kissing with every bit as much passion as Sheen and Libby, just a few feet away from them.

"You know... I wouldn't mind a kiss." said Carl, shying away, fearful she'd yell at him.

"You'll find a girl someday." said Jazz, and left as fast as she could.

"Why doesn't any girl like me?" said Carl sadly, and Will decided to console him. He never truly realized how low his self-esteem was. After failing to snap him out of it, he decided to find Jazz. He was surprised to find tears in her eyes.

"Great, another guy who wants my body." mumbled Jazz.

"Carl's too nice for that." said Will. "He's not very smart, but for all his faults, he's a kind person." _I thought I'd defend him in my life, but you learn something new everyday._

Jazz stayed silent and let Will escort her back to the party. Danny asked what was wrong, but Will didn't answer him. Jazz just gave him a look that answered his question.

Everyone sighed in relief the minute the two couples stopped making out, but their relief was momentary as they started again. None of them noticed Jimmy and Cindy were staying as far away from each other as possible. That is, except for Danny, who pointed it out to Will.

"Maybe we should lock those two together" said Danny. "Then they could just kiss and get it over with."

"Let's use the utility closet." said Will. "Jimmy doesn't have any connections from there to his lab, so he can't escape."

So Will led Jimmy and Danny led Cindy into the closet and they locked the door, despite their protests. Danny went ghost to make sure they couldn't get out.

Meanwhile, Judy and Hugh came up with a little prank. They put a sign near Sheen, Libby, Jack, and Maddie saying Danger: Hyperactive Couples Snogging. When the rest of them saw it, they burst into hysterics.

After a couple of hours, the party was over. Libby wanted to know what Will was going to do now that he was an adult, but he didn't know himself. Jazz and Carl were talking with each other, Jazz explaining about the human mind.

"So that's why we can believe in false incidents." said Jazz.

"Wow, you're smart." said Carl. "Maybe you're as smart as Jimmy. No, not quite, but who cares?"

Eventually, Danny let Jimmy and Cindy out, but neither of them had kissed. They were simply ignoring each other. He sighed about the attempt, but he'd get them together if it took 10 years.

Jimmy and Cindy started arguing with each other yet again. Will snuck up behind them and forced their lips together. They stayed quiet for a few moments. Then they suddenly jumped on top of Will, trying to force him to the ground. He eventually got out of their grip and ran, both of them trying to make Will pay.

_I'll never admit I liked it, _Thought Jimmy.

_I'll never admit I liked it, _Thought Cindy.

"Well, we may as well give up." said Jimmy, panting. "I just can't catch him."

"Jimmy, I've been thinking." said Cindy. "Let's be friends permanently. The only reason we got along before was because we needed to help Sheen and Danny. This rivalry has gone on long enough."

"I'll go with that." said Jimmy, before a mischievous glint filled his eye. "Don't think I'll go easy on you in school, though."

"I'd never think that, Jimmy." and they hugged each other tightly.

_Well, they're not together, but it's a start. _Thought Will. _But Now I think I'll occupy myself with training Danny and Sheen when I see them. _

Life looked good for everyone, but unknown to everyone present, another evil was rising, and it intended to wipe out every person in America, staring with Danny Phantom.

Well, that's the end of the story. I'm planning a sequel, but I won't be able to get it out for some time, since I want to work on Danny in Jump City. Please review and tell me what you think of it.


End file.
